


Sweet and Sour

by Supersimpleharu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bara Sans, Biting, Blood, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Idfk what im doing, My First Fanfic, Never done this before, Possible Character Death, Sans is a bit sadistic, Sorry reader, Triggers, UF! Sans - Freeform, Uf! Paps, Vaginal Fingering, Will fix tags as i go let me know if i should add something, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpleharu/pseuds/Supersimpleharu
Summary: An unwanted pet somehow finds a home in a certain skeleton's home but how does the old brother handle coming home to the new human after being gone for over a year. (This work will be continued by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever link in the notes )





	1. Quiet and Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I see you have found this fanfiction and see that it will not be updated anymore at least not here!
> 
> Gayest_Disney_King_Ever is rewriting and finishing this story with my consent and if you would like to read it or continue reading it here is the link:
> 
> [ Sweet and Sour Rewritten ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12250467/chapters/27836409%20)

7 years...7 years is what it took for the monsters to rise up to power. For the humans to step down and take the place as slaves, prisoners, or pets. However one might view their position. The rejected? Tossed into the streets. Abandonded like yesterday's take-out. 

You walked down the busy street. Paper bags in your arms trying to keep up with a rather tall and loud skeleton. He was harsh sometimes but never gave you any real reason to fear him. You've seen how other monsters treated their human wards, it wasn't pretty. 

"HURRY UP HUMAN! DON'T DAWDLE, WE HAVE TO GET THE NICE CREAM HOME BEFORE IT MELTS." you no longer flinched when he spoke. The first time hear him speak nearly gave you a heart attack but with time you have come to learn he is just loud by default. 

"Y-yes sir!" you had to jog to catch up with his long strides. Your legs compared to his were ridiculous. 

The skeleton sighed, using his free hand that wasn't carrying any grocery bags to rub at his bony temple. "HUMAN. IT HAS BEEN A STRESSFUL DAY AND I AM TRYING TO REMAIN CALM BUT CALL ME PAPYRUS."  

"I'm sorry papyrus." Old habits died hard you suppose. You were happy he was trying to be as gentle as he could be. Such a huge contrast from what it use to be when he had taken you in. 

You both walked in silence. A smile tugging at your mouth. You couldn't be more thankful for what you had. Sure Papyrus was loud and could be harsh amd sometimes just down right mean, but he did atleast attempt to be nice. Maybe you think you should make some cookies for the over worked guy or maybe clean the house tomorrow to take a load off his shoulders. 

You owed a lot to him. For the rest of the walk back to his home was filled with thoughts to make papyrus's days a little easier. 


	2. Spaghetti and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer i just really liked this cliff hanger Mwuahahaha

The sun started to set as you and papyrus got back to his home. The house still making you feel small even after all this time. Papyrus unlocked the door and ushered you inside. "SET THE BAGS ON THE TABLE I WILL GET TO THEM."

You quickly obliged stumbling into the kitchen nearly dropping the bags. You reach up on tip toes to set the bags on the large table. Papyrus set his bags down as well and rumaged through to find the materials for the night's dinner. You stood there wringing your fingers and shifting from one foot to the other.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SPIT IT OUT." You froze for a moment it was still hard for you to ask him anything. "I-i was wondering if i could make you some cookies?" The skeleton pondered for a moment, a jar of sauce in his gloved hand. "COOKIES WOULD MAKE AN ADEQUATE DESSERT FOR TONIGHT, OKAY HUMAN GO AHEAD."

Papyrus went back to putting the groceries away and setting a pot of water to boil. You went and gathered your own ingrediants, but first you pulled out a small step ladder that Papyrus had gotten you.

Most of everything in the large house was usually out of reach and he had gotten tired of having to constantly get things for you. You also couldn't forget the time he had found you on the floor one day after he had returned from work. You could still feel the phantom of the pain in your head.

After collecting the ingrediants for the cookies you busied yourself at the table. A comfortable silence only broken from spoons scraping a bowl and bubbles emitting from the boiling pot. As you had finished putting the dough on a tray Papyrus had set two plates of spaghetti on the table. You quickly hopped down and put the tray in the oven and set the timer. You sat infront of one of the plates. "This looks great Papyrus!"

"OF COURSE IT DOES HUMAN, BUT LET'S EAT I HAVE HAD A LONG DAY AND WOULD LIKE TO GO TO BED." You learned not to take everything he said to heart it was just his way of saying thanks for the compliment. You brought a bite to your mouth a savoured the taste. Even though he made a lot of spaghetti it was wonderful each time.

Before you knew it both of your plates were all but licked clean and the timer had gone off. You put the cookies on the counter to cool and started doing the dishes while Papyrus joined you silently to dry and put them away. On days that he wasnt so tired Papyrus would sometimes tell you stories of his job as captain of the royal guard, his time in the underground, or the rare occasion or his brother.

As harshly as he spoke of the older brother you could tell he still loved and cared for him. Sometimes you would catch him standing infront of the other brother's bedroom door. Half way into the year he had started to let you stay in the room. You had been startled a few mornings when you had opened the door and bumped into Papyrus in your half awake state.

With the last dish being put up you snagged two cookies handing one to a yawning Papyrus. You took a large bite of your own as you put your little ladder in its proper place in the corner. You couldn't help but watch jagged teeth tear through the poor cookie.

"HUMAN." His voice snapped you from his jaw to his eyes. You swallowed the cookie and gave a meek "Yes?" worried that he had caught you staring or you had done something wrong. "THIS WEEKEND WE ARE GOING TO DO SOME CLOTHES SHOPPING. I WILL NOT CONTINUE TO HAVE YOU PARADE AROUND IN MY BROTHER'S CLOTHES."

You could only nod. He had suggested you used his brother's clothes when through out the winter you wouldn't stop shivering. Your goosebumps had also seemed to weird him out. He had pulled an old faded blue hoodie from a box hiding in the attic along with a bunch of white shirts. From another he pulled out a bunch of basket ball shorts that were so big on you that they could have been pants.

Papyrus finished his cookie and brushed his hands off. "I'M GOING TO BED HUMAN, I SUGGEST YOU DO THE SAME." You waved your hand as a goodnight mouth stuffed with the remains of your cookie. He took slower strides and made his way up the stairs and into his repective bedroom.

You stretched your back out hearing all the pops another thing that had weirded the skeleton out so you refrainded from doing it infront of him. Bed did sound like a good idea. It was exhausting to have to basically jog everywhere just to keep up. So you also ascended the stairs and into your borrowed room.

The room had at one point had looked like a bomb had gone off. Papyrus and you had spent a whole day cleaning it so you could use the room without tripping over some pile of clothes or paper stacks.

The only thing you both couldn't figure out was how to remove the self sustaining tornado in the corner of the room. You didnt quite mind honestly. It was interesting and the soft blowing noise helped you sleep at night. You removed your make-shift pants and crawled into the king sized bed.

Snuggling deep into the red comforter close to the wall. The soft billowing of the tornado lulling you to sleep.

~*~

SMACK! A sound that brought to much attention caused a grin to turn into a scowl.

"why'd ya do that doll?" a deep husky baritone asked a quiet growl lacing the question. The culprit, a woman dressed in a tight black leather tank top and matching skirt fishnets covering scarred and bruised legs held her ground.

"You are disgusting! I may be a hooker, but I am not doing that!" She flicked her matted brown hair back before crossing her arms over her chest. Staring up at a skeleton. A smirk forming on his face a gold tooth glinting. He stepped up causing the woman to crane her neck and face contort to fear.

"Is there a problem here?" The skeleton began to sweat turning to face a not so happy fire elemental. The purple flames flicking up in a warning manner.

"uh hey grillby. how ya doin?" he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets the black fabric adorning a mustard stain on his chest. "I believe it is time for you to go." Grillby stepped to the side motioning to the door. The skeleton only grunted in response his magic cackling before he disappeared.

He pulled himself out of the void and into a hotel room. He was getting bored of this place. He had ended up in Florida about a month ago after getting bored with all the other various places he had been through out the year. He even missed his brother.

He glanced at the digital clock on the stand, 2 in the morning he could pop over there for a few days and think of where to go next at least. He grabbed the key card that he never used and walked down to the lobby. Maybe his brother actually missed him too.

After turning the card into a shaking human he had snickered when the man almost couldn't take it, to afraid to get any closer to the walking skeleton. He jumped through the void and into his old room. His eye lights took in the clean floor. He scoffed thinking his brother probably got sick of the mess.

He kicked his red and black converse shoes off and plopped his face into the pillow. He started thinking of some pranks for his younger brother, remembering that its Wednesday he more than likely going to work in the morning. Maybe he could rearrange all of the cookware in the kitchen or go with the classic bucket on the door trick.

He let out a chuckle thinking of the pissed off Papyrus. Then he felt something shift next to him. He froze, eye lights dissappearing. He waited for what felt like hours. Just when he was going to play this off as nothing he felt an arm drape over him.

He shot of the bed his left eye flaring red his hand stretched towards the mass on the bed. He heard a soft groan and watched as the mass begain to sit up. A girl? In his bed?

"Papyrus?" The girl's voive was soft and sounded exhausted. She rubbed at her eyes willing them to open. Nope. Nope. Nope. He flicked his wrist and sent her flying into the wall. Her scream seemed to have woken up his brother, he heard him storming down the hall.

"HUMAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT THIS HOUR!?!?" Papyrus slammed the door open angrily just to step forward confused as to how the human was pinned so far up the wall. He felt the cackle of magic and turned to its source.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SANS? AND PUT THE HUMAN DOWN!"


	3. Up and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was telling my mom about starting this and. Now she wants to read it. Im sitting here like mom. Mom. No mom. Ecto tongues and skeletons. She still wants to read it.

Sans was confused. Papyrus was letting a human stay in their home. He hated humans more than he did! Why would he let this scrawny little thing take residence in his room.

“PUT HER DOWN SANS! NOW!” Papyrus’s screeching brought Sans out of his thoughts releasing his magic. The girl falling with a thud and a squeak.

“sorry boss,” Sans shrugged. Papyrus offered her a hand. “what she doin’ here anyways?” Sans shoved his hands into his pockets clenching them into fists willing himself to calm down.

He watched as His brother helped her up as she rubbed what he was sure was now a tender spot.

“WELL, IF YOU HAD TOLD ME YOU WERE COMING BACK I WOULD HAVE HAD HER SLEEP ON THE COUCH!” Sans wanted to laugh, he was so angry but seeing the human inch behind Papyrus was quite comical.

“s’not what i mean boss. what the fuck is she doing in this house!” The girl visibly flinches when Sans shoots a finger in her direction. He almost loses it when his brother pushes her farther behind him.

“IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS JACKASS! IF YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH HER BEING HERE THAN LEAVE.” Sans eye lights disappear. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere now. His brother might piss him off but he will not lose him to some piece of shit human.

“I-i’m sorry I ca- I can go.” The girl finally spoke up peeking her head out from behind the taller skeleton. “I don't want to come in between brothers.” Sans lights return. He almost wanted to laugh.

This _thing_ was trying to be all innocent. She started to make her way to the door. This was too good to pass up. He wanted to see this human break.

“hold it right there kid. you're not going anywhere.” He saw the girl atop dead in her tracks tensing up. “O-okay.” she turned to Papyrus seemingly pleading with her eyes to get out of this situation.

Sans’s brother let out a harsh sigh. “LET’S GO DOWNSTAIRS HUMAN, I’LL HELP YOU SET UP THE COUCH.” Sans smirked as his brother glared daggers at him. This will be a fun game.

~*~

You were shaking. Still trying to process what just happened. You figured some day you would meet the older brother, but you never imagined that your first meeting would have you flung through the air and into a wall.

You could only stand there as Papyrus pulled a blanket and pillow out from a nearby closet in the living room. He adjusted the throw pillows, laid everything out then turned to you.

“___” The use of your name pulled you from your shocked state. He usually just called you human. “I AM...SORRY.” And now you were shocked again.

“I DIDN'T EXPECT SANS TO SHOW UP LIKE THIS. ARE YOU HURT?” You shook your head. You were a bit bruised, but nothing serious. At this point you were just confused and tired.

Papyrus lead you to the couch and tucked you in. Each gesture confusing you more and more. You stared at the ceiling. A small hope that this was all just some nightmare. You would wake up soon and be seeing Papyrus off for work the next day.

“GO TO SLEEP HUMAN, WE WILL FIGURE THIS OUT TOMORROW AFTER I GET HOME.” With that he went back upstairs and into his room. The click of his door the final sound before the house became eerily quiet.

You didn't understand. Your mind was such a blur trying to figure out exactly what had happened. You had thought Papyrus was waking you up for the day like he usually did. Letting you know he was leaving for work and any of the various tasks for the day.

Being thrown against a wall was not what you had expected. The pressure in your chest as you were held up from the ground. Tears pricked your eyes. Everything had been going so smoothly.

Maybe you just had to prove yourself to the older brother. Let him know you mean no harm. You merely just wanted to belong somewhere. Anywhere. This new world was harsh, but with Papyrus it wasn't so bad.

Sans seemed scarier than the taller skeleton, but it was still Papyrus's brother. You had to try your best. You just had to come up with a plan. To show the big brother that you were worth keeping around.

A small smile formed on your lips. You could do this. You could make him see. Show him you weren't that bad.

You were determined to be the best you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter I'm workin on that!


	4. On and Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have been living at my dads for the past 2 months and he always makes some remark about me being on my phone a lot. I moving up north next week and it will be so much better and once i start working i can set some kind of schedule for this. Thanks for the patience! Also i have a tumblr but i can't figure out how to link it here. My phone is being weird.

A sharp bright light shone into your eyes forcing you awake. Was Papyrus using high beams or something to wake you up? You reluctantly cracked your eyes open to see the offending source.

It was the sun.

Shining high in the sky through the window.

You shot up off the couch. Something was wrong. Papyrus always woke you up before the sun even rose for the day. You bolted up the stair and to his door. You raised a fist ready to knock.

What if he was sick? Does he even get sick? You’ve never seen the skeleton take off work or ever heard of him being late. Why didn't he wake you?

You rapped lightly against the door and waited. Not a sound. You try a little harder. The skeleton was a light sleeper. He heard about near everything in the house. Was he really at work?

You never went in his room without him telling you to, at this point you were too worried to care. You cracked the door open.

“he's not here doll.” You spun back so fast smacking your arm into the door sending it along with you.

The bruise on your tail end making itself well known.

“heh. kid that was pretty funny almost adoorable.” The not Papyrus skeleton stood there chuckling. Your heart was racing. You had almost forgotten he was here.

That Sans had come home and thrown you into a wall.

You shakily stood up and closed the door. Your face red from embarrassment. At this rate you're going to be covered in bruises. You really wished Papyrus was here. You hardly knew anything about Sans and your first meeting is making you think he really doesn't like you.

You looked up to meet Sans eyes sockets. The little red light seeming to stare you down and terrifying smirk hitching up his face. You felt like you need to say something, but every time you opened your mouth nothing would come out.

“yu’r looking a bit flustered there doll. Mind s’plainin’ exactly what you were doing going into my brother's room?” His expression turned dark making you tense up.

Long moments went by your legs had started shaking at one point and everything screamed at you to run. Your eyes flicked to look behind him. Papyrus said he was lazy maybe if you went and hid somewhere outside until he came back…

A yelp escaped your throat when two bony hands slammed into the door on either side of your head. Trapping you in place.

“i wouldn't do anything stupid if i were you.” You felt his hot breath through his rather sharp looking teeth. Your head turning as far as you could away and eyes screwed shut. Praying to yourself he would just leave you alone.

What had you done so wrong to make him so angry. Sure it was probably quite the surprise to find someone in his bed, but it's not like you had done anything horrible.

“I’m… i’m sorry… I just needed pants.” the lie slipped out, Papyrus had walked in one time while you only had the shirt on before and he didn't seem to notice. Walking around all day like this would be a bit odd. You were shaking so bad all you could manage was a whisper. You heard him chuckle again. You forced yourself to open an eye to see him back away.

“you humans are so damn funny.” Watching in silent horror you saw his right eye light disappear and his left flare up like an ethereal flame. “now listen doll, i dunno why paps has been lettin’ you stay here. The asshole has gone soft.”

Your knees buckled and you fell to the floor. You were going to die. He was going to kill you. “if i catch you doing anything i don't like. well let's just say…” your eyes widened as you watched him lean down. “i’m gonna have a good time.”

The pinpricks of his eyes returned as he leaned back up. He turned on his heel then lazily walked back to his room. You saw the shorts you wore last night get thrown out the door before it slammed shut.

You were stuck there on the ground. Gone limp against the door. That menacing face still replaying in your mind. You wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry. Your eyes were already stinging with tears.

There was no point though. You couldn't bear to put more stress onto Papyrus's shoulders. He would know if he came home and saw your eyes all puffy and red.

You could just distract yourself. Cleaning the house and making dinner could certainly keep your mind off of what happened. You used the wall for support, you legs still slightly shaking.

You crept quietly down the hall pulling the shorts on. Nearly jumping every time you’d step on a particularly squeaky step. Finally you made it into the kitchen. Taking a deep calming breath you set to the task at hand.

You wiped the counters, cleaned out the fridge, swept and mopped the floors. At one point you had dropped the broom handle, as you picked it up you felt eyes burning into you. You snapped up to look but there was nothing.

You moved on to the living room and put your blanket and pillow from the night before on the arm rest. No sense in putting them away if you’re going to be reacquainting yourself with the couch. You dusted the shelves off and wiped the windows down.

Everything was starting to look really good. The only thing left to do was vacuum the carpet. You almost didn't want it fearing the skeleton would get mad from the noise, but the carpet needed it.

So you hit the button and began.

You were starting to get frustrated. It seemed every few times you’d push the machine around the plug would come out of the socket. It made no sense. You had plenty of cord to do the whole living room.

You moved the plug to a new socket and kept your eyes on it while you vacuumed. Nothing happened. Odd. Maybe the cord had gotten caught on something before.

You turned to get the last corner and stomped your foot down when it happened again. It felt like everything in this house was out to get you. You moved the plug again and got through that final corner like lightening. It wasn't the best job, but you were not going through that anymore.

You put the cleaning supplies away and trudged into the kitchen. Glancing up at the clock you groaned. Papyrus would be home soon. You really wanted to make him a nice dinner and now you didn't have enough time.

You scavenged the fridge and found a package of hotdogs and in the pantry a couple boxes of mac and cheese. This would have to do for tonight. You put two pots to boil on the stove, throwing hot dogs into one of them and began setting the table.

A plate and silverware set for you and him at the normal seats. You looked at the table and felt like you were forgetting something. Today has really been throwing you off. You smacked your hand to your head.

Sans. You had forgotten Sans. You head back to the cabinet and grabbed another plate and more utensils. Turning back you ran into something hard. dropping everything you held it all crashed to the floor. The poor plate shattering and metal clattering to the ground.

“you should pay more attention kid.” The mass you had run into smirked at you. You frowned and knelt down to start picking up the larger pieces. You ignored him as you threw away the glass and put the fork and spoon in the sink.

As you grabbed the broom you saw sans from the corner of your eye sit at one end of the square table opposite of Papyrus's seat. You swept up the last shards tossing the remains in the trash as well.

It was sure going to be fun explaining how a perfectly good plate was now destroyed. You whizzed through you mind thinking if whether you should tell the truth that Sans was being a jerk or to lie and say you were clumsy again.

Yet again you picked up Sans’s plate and silverware. When you walked back into the dining room to put them place you had almost believed he was asleep until you saw his grin widen.

That made you extremely nervous. You didn't need another plate breaking. You held it tightly as you slowly placed it down and pushed it towards him until it was on the place mat.

He didn't move. you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding and went back into the kitchen. The water was bubbling now so you dumped the boxes of macaroni in.

You watched in dismay when you realized you had forgotten one of the cheese packs and without thinking reached it and grabbed it.

You learned boiling water is very, very hot.

You hissed as you cradled the burnt hand. “heh heh heh are you getting all hot and bothered in there?” You rolled you eyes and used your good hand to use a spoon this time to fish out the packet.

You took a proper look at your hand, it was pretty red, but it didn't look like it would blister. You wished you could just go to bed and forget this whole day didn't even exist. Wake up from this horrible nightmare.

You went to stir the mac and cheese but it wasn't boiling. The burner was off. Why. Why does this stuff keep happening! And for that matter how! You turned the knob again, lucky for you it was still hot enough to resume boiling.

Papyrus was going to be home any minute and you just wanted to get this food on the table. You sighed. This day is the true never-ending story.

The hotdogs finished cooking and the macaroni tender. You turned the burners off glaring daggers at the appliance. You strained the elbows, mixed in the right amounts of milk and butter, and stacked the hot dogs on a plate before placing them both on the table. Sans eyeing the hot dogs like they were amusing.

You remembered something and dart into the kitchen. You heard the front door open and shut. Ah! Papyrus was home! You walked into the kitchen looking more tired than ever. He set his still full lunch container in the fridge.

“Did you not get to eat today?” Papyrus only shook his head. He's being unusually quiet. Is he really coming down with something? “Well I made dinner, it's on the table.” again he said nothing. He instead grabbed a glass filled with milk and sat opposite of Sans.

You went back to your mission. You opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of condiments. Hopeful this might break the tension.

You walked back in the dining room to see the taller skeleton dishing out plates for the whole table. You placed a large bottle of mustard next to Sans’s plate. His grin faltered.

“Don't you like mustard?” Sans looked you up and down. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. His smirk inched up his face. “thanks sweetheart, but i must-ard ask you a question.” he picked up the bottle unlatching the top. The nickname catching you off guard. “how did ya know?”

You smiled “Papyrus told me.” he watched you take your seat. Said brother spoke up “YES NOW NO MORE PUNS AT THE TABLE!” It became quiet again as you all ate. At one point though you had become distracted.

Sans had doused his whole plate in mustard. Like an obscene amount. Then jaw about near hit the floor when you watched him bring it his mouth and drink it.

You wanted to gag but you couldn't stop watching. Sans glanced over at you and chuckled. “what’sa matta doll? ya need somethin’ to fill that mouth a yours?” Your cheeks felt warm and suddenly your plate was very interesting. You heard Papyrus sigh.

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SANS!” Papyrus's fist connected with the table. The loud bang caused you to jump you head snapping back and forth watching the anger rise in both brother's.

“i was just saying, boss, maybe she should focus on her own food.” Sans gripped his phalanges on the table. Digging the pointy tips into the wood. Papyrus stood up abruptly. “DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE BROTHER?”

Sans scoffed. “whatever. i’m going to bed.” he got up and stormed out of the room. Papyrus sat back down as Sans’s door slammed shut. He put his hand to his face and the room was filled with a heavy silence.

You just sat there dumbfounded. You didn't know if you should say something or not. “I am going to bed as well. Please clean this up” You had to stop you jaw from falling. You’ve never heard him be so quiet or say please before. It felt so unnatural. You watched Papyrus stand again much more gently and go upstairs. You sat there for much longer looking at nothing trying to take in what just happened. 

Appetite completely gone you got up and picked up the mess.

When you were just about done cleaning the mess you made your way to the fridge to return the condiments. The door already opened with the still tall but shorter skeleton scanning the door contents.

“Excuse me Sans, can I put these away?” you really didn't want to talk to him, but you really didn't want to keep standing there either. That couch was calling your name. Sans turned his head a glanced at you and the bottles in your hands.

“mmm perfect kitten! just what i was looking for.” Sans shut the door and just reached over grabbing the mustard. He started chugging the bottle down. You frowned. That was so disgusting. He noticed your dismay and locked eyes with you.

“i bet you suck better than the vacuum cleaner.” your face became beat red. These mood swings were so hard to keep up with. Then it dawned on you. He was the one that was messing with everything. Sans started laughing hard when he saw the realization hit your face.

“heh took ya long enough.” He inched closer, you inched back. “not the brightest one are ya?” He grabbed your chin between his bony phalanges. Your eyes the size of saucers.

“maybe we can test that mouth out sweetheart?” you tried to pull away but couldn't when his fingers tighten. “heh...too bad I'm tired, maybe next time." He released his hold on you and went back up upstairs.

You almost feel like you want to faint. You need sleep. This day needs to be over. You put the ketchup away and beelined it straight to the couch’ flopping into. You didn't even bother getting a blanket or pillow.

It took hours before you fell asleep. Nightmares of a skeleton having his way.


	5. Dirty and Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundry sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. between trying to settle in and horrible writer's block (this chapter gave me hell.) but no excuse really. I will try my best to post at least once a week or every other week. Also I think I figured how to make the tumblr link   
> [Here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onestrangemama) So I hope this works!

You felt pressure, you couldn't breath. You opened you eyes and silently screamed. You were trapped under ice. You frantically clawed at the thick ice. Then he was there. Smirking down at you. You banged your fists against the ice wanting to beg for him to help you, but all that earned you was more water and less air.

Your eyes started to drift shut. There was nothing more than you could do but to fall asleep.

You woke up with a start. Taking gasping breaths, your eyes darted across the room. You were in the living room, on the couch, the sun was up, and you were covered by the blanket. Running your hand through your hair you found you were covered in sweat. That dream had really done a number on you. 

Throwing the blanket off you make your way up to the bathroom. You noted that Papyrus must have let you sleep again and as you passed Sans’s room to hear what sounded like clothes being thrown about. You frowned. All that hard work down the drain. Oh well you suppose if he wanted to live like a slob then so be it.

You get to the bathroom between the brother’s rooms and quickly rush to the toilet to relieve yourself. When you finished you washed your hands and splashed some cold water on your face. You stared back at your reflection, It was just a dream. A scary dream but a dream nonetheless. It had been quite sometime since you suffered from such a problem. There was too many nights in the past that Papyrus had come yelling from the other room because of your screaming. You just had to remember to breath. You could be tough. You could be strong. You had too. 

Things were just too different for your liking. You were sleeping in. Papyrus was being quiet and nice, and Sans was the one throwing this whole thing out of whack. At least in one more day Papyrus had the day off and hopefully things would be at least a little easier to deal with. He had to know how to deal with Sans right? You knew you couldn’t hide behind the tall skeleton forever though. You had to learn how to put up with the seemingly bipolar shorter skeleton. 

A loud thud from the next room made you jump. This was going to be quite the challenge you thought to yourself as you ran your hands down your face.  Just take this one step at a time and so you did as you opened the bathroom door and to the frightening skeletons door. Perhaps a deal of breakfast could get you a change of clothes for the day? Shot in the dark and probably not worth the risk but you find yourself already knocking, a step too late to turn back. The noises emitting from earlier go silent. You almost started sweating from the nerves wracking your body. This had to be the worst idea you’ve had yet. 

The door creaked open painfully slow. Is it really still too late for you to turn around and pretend you didn’t knock? No you were glued to the spot anyways. Sans had finally opened the door to an extent and was leaning against the frame smirking down at you. “hey, hey, hey dollface! what brings you here?” He seemed happy. Too happy. All words had abandoned your brain. Why were you here again? “i’m waiting doll.” You could only blurt out a mash of words. “Can I have my breakfast!” Your hands shot up to your mouth. You just sounded like a small child asking for her morning meal. What was wrong with you? Sans was taken aback for a moment before bursting into laughter. “o-oh my gods kid, aren’tcha a little old to be askin’ for that?” Your face turned a beet red in embarrassment. “so I’m pretty sure that’s not the reason ya here?” Sans wiped a tear from his eye socket and you shook your head. “wanna try that again doll?” 

You huffed “I was trying to ask if you would like some breakfast and if I could come in to get some clothes.” Sans smirk fell a little as he seemed to contemplate something. You could only hope it meant new clothes for the day and a little less fighting. “yeah i think we could strike a deal, whatcha need kid?” you perked up a bit this was going a lot smoother than you thought it was going to be. “Could I get into the closest please?” you asked a little more courageously. “eh sure why not doll.” the large skeleton pushed the door all the way opened and gestured you in. 

You immediately frowned. The room some how looked worse than what it did before you and Papyrus had cleaned it. Your fingers itched to put it back to the nice clean state it had been for what felt like a fleeting moment destroyed by this slob. For now though you had a mission. You tiptoed over the piles of paper and clothes all the while feeling Sans’s gaze burn into your back. Hearing a snort when you nearly tripped over a stray shoe. Until reaching the closet which you had to forcibly pry open. Thankfully the clothes you had been using had escaped the fate of the floor piles. You grabbed yet another white shirt and pseudo pants. 

You turned to go back out and Sans was no longer in the doorway, but sprawled on the bed his elbow propped with head in hand. You held up the clothes for a moment to silently let him know you got what you needed and traversed your way back through the battlefield of his room.  Your body involuntarily froze when you reached the door. That pressure again when he had flung you that first night.

“i suggest the next time ya go in my brother’s room ta come up with a betta lie.” You felt your body rush through the frame and the door slammed behind you. Why had you lied about that? Especially since nothing seemed to get past the elder brother. The real reason wasn’t anything bad. Just keep getting yourself in trouble ___! 

You took your time getting dressed and brushing your fingers through your hair. You had tried looking for hair brush once in vain when it dawned on you that skeletons don’t have hair which had led to funny images of the skeleton wearing various wigs. You would not tell Papyrus that. You don’t think he would appreciate your sense of humour.

You huffed, at this rate you would have to start using a fork like Ariel from that old disney movie you had seen as a child. Guess it was time to be productive and start cooking. Going past San's room you noted the banging around hadn’t continued after you left so there was a chance that he went back to sleep. 

You set about making eggs, bacon, and toast. You set up a place for Sans and for yourself at the table also making sure he has his mustard. You didn’t know how he would like his eggs so you just made a whole bunch of scrambled eggs. You gave him a larger portion than your own. Satisfied with your work you went up to let Sans know the food was done.    
  


Suddenly, about halfway up the stairs you tripped and your knee collided with the corner of a step. You hissed at the pain while trying to rub the pain away. You knew deep down that you didn’t trip over any of the steps or your own feet. You could have gotten seriously hurt! You took a deep breath, you were not going to let this stop you though. You were just going to show him his antics didn’t bother you. Though by now you were sure he wasn’t in his room and you really didn’t want to trust the “stairs” right now. 

After the pain subsided you latch yourself to the railing and walk down the stairs carefully. When you get back in the kitchen you see Sans already over halfway done with his food. You sighed. At this point you almost didn’t feel like eating, but those eggs looked really good. So you sat yourself down and quietly ate. You didn’t dare look at Sans. You certainly didn’t dare to look up when he would drink from the mustard, although you saw from your peripheral the smirk on his face that he was waiting for it. 

b

You heard the clank of his fork hit his plate and you couldn’t stop yourself from looking up. “that wasn’t half bad doll, maybe you got some use afta all.” Sans leaned back and gave his belly? A few pats. You wanted to roll your eyes, but this was the nicest thing he’s said so far. So you forced a smile as best you could. “Thank you Sans.” 

~*~

Sans grin twitched, almost faltering. He’s been noticing how she has been getting annoyed and frustrated with him but she still hasn’t snapped. He knows he hasn’t done much, but by now anyone would say something. Anything! He is kind of impressed that she is managing this well. She starts to notice him watching her and his grin widens even more as her head snaps back to her plate. 

He takes another swig of mustard and thinks of more ways to berate and humiliate this tiny little thing in front of him. He paused. Papyrus hasn’t yelled at Sans since that dinner fiasco. He almost laughed, the human hasn’t said a thing. He could tell she didn’t seem afraid of him which weirded him the fuck out, but there had to be some reason she wasn’t sticking up for herself or saying anything to his brother. This was going to be fun because now he knows the limit can be pushed much more.

“hey kid, ya have a nice trip?”  The girl looked up from her plate, she fought poorly to keep the scowl off her face, and she sat there opening and closing her mouth seemingly lost for words. It was almost too much he was laughing so hard that if he had a bladder he think he would piss himself. He almost didn’t notice her get up and put her plate in the sink. “Excuse me Sans, but I am going to do some laundry so if you want something washed please bring it down.” She tried to sound all high and mighty but ended up renewing his laughter when she tripped over her own feet as she left the kitchen. 

He wiped a stray tear from his eye socket as he started to calm down. That humans face was so red from embarrassment she could have been a tomato! He got up from the table and stretched. Giving the girl some extra work sounded like a good idea. He looked down at his plate, shrugged, and decided she could clean this up before teleporting back to his room. He gathered all the clothes, blankets, and sheets he could find into his basket. It was quite heavy, at least two or three loads, and brought them back down stairs. 

The pantry door in the kitchen was open and the various sounds of the basket sliding and water filling the washer machine could be heard, but also something else. Sans crept up to the door peeking his head through and he saw her. His face screwed up into annoyance. She was humming some tune, something delicate and she was examining each piece of clothing. Mostly Papyrus’s clothes, making sure his clothes weren’t mixed with the white shirts. Who could be this happy doing house work? 

He had about enough of this. He brought the basket right up behind her and dropped it. The loud slam making her jump and the weight causing the basket to tip over and spill its contents. His smirk returned as he watched her give a face and bend to pick up the mess. “you don’t have to be such a basket-case ya know?” Sans chuckled, he could almost see her roll her eyes. “now hurry up and get these cleaned up ya hear? i ain’t got all day doll.” He strolled out of the room and waited around the corner listening. No humming, not a peep. Only the sounds of the water and rustling of clothes. Perfect.

~*~

What was his freaking problem?!?! You angrily shoved clothes into the washer. This was getting ridiculous. You started thinking that getting him back would be a good idea, but then you’ve seen his magic… felt it. You shuddered. It probably isn’t the best idea. For the time being you took your frustrations out on the laundry.

A few hours later and all the laundry was folded and put away although you didn’t bother folding Sans clothes, he was probably just going to throw it around his room anyways. So in front of his door it went. Papyrus would be home soon and you were kind of nervous about dinner. You really didn’t want another episode like last time. You scanned the fridge to try and find something easy to make when you heard the front door open. 

“HELLO HUMAN, I’VE RETURNED FROM WORK IS DINNER READY YET?” Papyrus seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. You smiled, it must be the promise of a day of tomorrow. “I’m sorry the laundry took longer than I thought it would. Do you have any idea what you would like?” Papyrus walked away suddenly causing questions to pop into your head until you heard Papyrus yell (even more loudly) up the stairs. “SANS! COME HERE!” You peeked your head through the doorway and saw Papyrus at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed and tapping a foot impatiently. Sans’s door opened slowly and the skeleton came out, his grin forced and what you believed was sweat on his skull. 

“y-yeah boss?” he was scared? You couldn’t believe this! It was taking all your willpower to hold in the laugh that threatened to come out. “I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TAKE THE HUMAN TO GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT.” Welp, no willpower needed just being dragged into the situation yourself helped wipe that smile straight off your face and bring that scowl to Sans’s. “and why would i do that?” sans shoved his fists into his jacket pocket glaring his brother down. “BECAUSE ASSHOLE I THINK YOU COULD DEAL TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. I’M QUITE TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE ISSUE WITH THE HUMAN.” 

There was silence for too long and you were starting to get worried a fight was about to break loose. You looked up at Sans, he looked incredibly angry. Somehow in the last few days you have managed to get this skeleton to absolutely loathe you. You didn’t realize you had stepped out from your hiding spot until you saw that Sans was now watching you a smirk rising on his face. “ya know what paps that’s not such a bad idea.” You felt extremely uneasy now, he had something planned, something that you feared may leave you lying in a ditch somewhere.

“whaddya say doll? wanna get a bite?” Sans looked too happy. Papyrus seems oblivious to the whole thing and you sure as weren’t going to go against what he thought was best. 

So tonight… you were going to dine with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream at the beginning was actually based on a dream I had a few weeks ago. In my dream my mom fell off our weird bus thing and into a river. instead of standing up and getting out my mom let the water take her away until she was trapped under a layer of ice. Not the first dream my mom did some stupid stuff. things will hopefully start to pick up the next few chapters.


	6. Food and Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I wanted to make this longer but it just had a good stopping point. Also it didn't take me over a month to post again! Yay! 
> 
> Also also check out my tumblr! I post some random stuff and sometime I might even throw in some polls to see how the story will go or whatever! 
> 
> Or just go there to tell me what trash I am!  
> [Here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onestrangemama)

This was horrible. This was a place of nightmares. To think when you first arrived you thought it looked like a really nice place… on the outside. Now you are sitting here in agony while a skeleton gets a kick out of your misery. Sans had brought you to a place called Muffet’s. The front of the restaurant held so much promise with the pretty pink cursive neon light above and the intricate wrought iron designs.

On the inside the deep purple walls had spider webs in every corner. There were even more spread in each of the dim lighting. You didn’t even want to look at the floor. It wasn’t like you would have seen any of them either the floor was as black as the spiders!  

You had squealed when a spider dropped from the ceiling in front of your face. Sans of course had only walked past laughing until he sat himself in a booth on the far end, you however were inching around the spider as far away as you could. The place wasn’t busy but you could see other patrons watching you. At this point you couldn’t care. You just wondered how anyone, monster or not, could eat in a place like this. Finally around the spider you bolted to the booth into the seat opposite of Sans. Your skin felt so itchy, you just hoped with all your heart it was your mind going crazy.

Why did Sans have to agree with Papyrus? Why did he have to bring you here? Oh… that’s right, because for some reason or another this ever grinning skeleton hated you. Now you were sitting here surrounded by spiders and wishing you could go back home to sit in the shower to scrub every inch of yourself.

“Hello, dearies! Welcome to Muffet’s here are some menus” You lifted your head to the sound and you felt all the blood drain from your face. There, to your right, was a giant fucking spider. She had 6 arms and all of them seemed to be holding something but at the moment you couldn’t process that. All you could see was the fine purple hairs surrounding her 5 eyes and a mouth that revealed two large fangs. Sans teeth were pretty scary themselves, but this monster was a spider! A big talking spider. Her cheerful demeanor, puffy pink clothes, and huge bow did nothing for you. All you wanted to do was throw up.

“hey doll ya gonna sit there and stare or what?” You turned to Sans he didn’t sound mad or even annoyed, but amused. So you looked down at the menu that was placed in front of you. Not that you had much of an appetite when you came in but now you felt even more sick. On the top read “By spiders, For spiders, From spiders!” now you definitely were not going to eat.

“I’ll be right back with your orders!” Wait. What? Before you could do anything Muffet was gone beyond the double doors of what you assumed the kitchen. Your head snapped back over` to Sans. He was watching you right back, that smirk stretching on his skull. “you were takin’ too long toots so i ordered for ya.” Oh…. no… you waved your hands frantically. “I wasn’t hungry! Please can we call it back?” You were not going to eat spiders.

Sans grin fell. “listen kid, i told paps i was gonna feed ya face and ya gonna eat what i gots ya capiche?” he jabbed a finger towards you driving his point home. You opened your mouth, but quickly shut it he simple turned away leaning his head into his hand. He didn’t really ask for this either. The both of you were just trying to appease Papyrus. You heard Sans mumbling to himself about ungrateful and something about being a pathetic wimpy human. You don’t even know why but you felt tears burning in your eyes. You’ve been called much worse before, why would now be any different. Even Papyrus had said similar things.

You caught Sans watching you from the corner of his eye sockets, his grin had returned. You sucked it up. You were not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you break down. As much as you were going to hate yourself for this you were going to eat every bite of whatever concoction of food he ordered for you. Even if it meant you would be purging your guts into the toilet later.

Speaking of which muffet returns from behind the double doors with two plates and two metal steins. Placing on of each in front of the both of you. “Here are your spider ciders and cheesy spider puffs!” ugh did she have to remind you of the spiders. Still you thanked her and she went back to her kitchen. Sans had already started wolfing his food down while you stared at yours.

It looked and smelled amazing, but it still made you uneasy. The little rolled up squares had spiders somewhere inside. Were you gonna feel the crunch or the spider bodies? Or taste the gooey guts from their insides? You shuddered at the thought. “hurry the fuck up kid.” Sans growled. You tentatively picked up a piece, broke it in half, then examined the insides. All you could see was gooey cheese.

Well… here goes nothing. You took a bite, then another and another. It was surprisingly really good. It tasted like flaky bread filled with cheese and...chicken? You really didn’t want to guess. Now the cider. You picked up the large cup and peered in. the brownish liquid again looked normal, the scent of apples wafting to your nose. You took a sip then downed the rest. The tart yet sweet flavor dancing on your taste buds. If there was ever a way to be forced to eat spiders this was it.

Leaning back in the cushion you hummed contently. “not hungry huh?” Sans piped in his voice making you jump. You had nearly forgotten he was here you ducked your head, blushing. You had devoured everything on your plate. “U-uumm...I guess I was more hungry than I thought.” you mumbled, twiddling your fingers. You heard Sans chuckle “well let’s go ki-” Sans grin fell when you interrupted him “It's ___.” you whispered out. “what was that?” He sounds like you somehow offended him. “fuckin’ say it ya little shit!” Your eyes widened and you started stammering “I-i-it’s _-___. My n-name is ___.”

Sans face went blank, his expression unreadable, his eye lights gone. When he regained himself he looked pissed. “why the fuck would i care about that? i’ll call ya whatever i fuckin’ feel like **_doll,_** now let’s go.” Sans slid out from the booth, slammed some gold on the table, and walked out the exit. You felt all eyes on you from all over the room. Tears stung your eyes again as you slid out of the booth and left yourself. You didn’t even pay any mind to all the spiders and webs you almost ran into.

When you got outside it was dark, cold, and quiet. You looked either way and couldn’t see the large skeleton anywhere. “S-sans?” Nothing. Just a strong breeze that had you rubbing the goosebumps forming on your arms. You were quickly becoming spooked, it didn’t help that everything save from Muffet’s was closed for the night, and as an added bonus you didn’t quite remember how to get back to the house.

You cursed yourself, you should have paid attention. On the walk here you kept your head down and followed San’s feet. Well you couldn’t just sit here and wait. Knowing Sans probably wasn’t coming back for you. You remembered coming in from the left of the door so that meant now facing out you had to go right.... Right?

It was all you had so with that you hugged your arms to yourself and began your trek. The skeleton brother’s home was in a small town. Everyone pretty much knew each other and that didn’t change much when the monsters all took over and moved in. Most of the humans that didn’t manage to get away were mostly put to work in the factories or sold as slaves, though you haven’t seen many other humans here which you chalked up to the whole being a small town and all.

You had asked Papyrus once why he didn’t live in the city where their monster king lived, where his job was. He got real quiet and his words: “It reminds me of home.” His sad tone creeped you out too much so you tried your best to avoid more questions like that.

Another breeze rolled by and you realized you had spaced out. Now ahead of you was a fork in the road. Damn. You just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Today has been physically and emotionally draining. Now you were lost, cold, and alone. You still had a choice to make between one path leading to streets filled with houses and one that was mostly dark but in the distances you could see the twinkles of lights from other houses leading up a hill with many more trees than the first path.

With your luck you believed it to be the scarier of the two. Papyrus’s house you knew wasn’t that close to other homes and you do remember there being more trees. You looked up to the sky noting the moon slowly being covered by clouds so now not only would the trees be hindering your only light source the weather decided to join in on the fun. You took a deep breath, the sooner you started walking the sooner you would be back inside and warm.

You had started to shiver at this point you couldn’t tell if it was fear or the cold maybe even both. You had been walking for what felt like ten minutes at least and it seemed like you weren’t making any progress. Another stronger breeze cut through you, it was suppose to be spring! Yet right now it felt like it could be snowing. You let out an aggravated sigh, you should have brought your jacket.

The clouds had broken for a few moments allowing you to see further up the path and you really wish it hadn’t. You froze in place. Up ahead staring straight at you was a dog. No, no that was not a dog. It was way too big and last you checked dogs couldn’t stand up that straight nor did they wear armour. You took a few cautious steps back. You hoped with everything that what you believe was a monster would leave you be. _CRACK!_ You had stepped on a stick and the loud cracking was enough to get the dog like monster to bristle. Even from this distance and lightening you could hear the monster growl out and see it bare its teeth menacingly.

You stumbled as you turned around running just as the monster darted towards you. It was all like a bad dream, no matter how hard you ran you could hear the pads of its feet hitting the pavement getting closer and closer. Any moment now you thought you would be ripped apart by those sharp canine teeth.

You closed your eyes not caring which way you went as long as it was far away from that thing chasing you. You willed your body to go faster, your lungs and legs burning. It was all for nothing though as you slammed into something hard and unrelenting. You fell onto your tailbone hard quickly looking up at your dead end. A single yellow eye glared down at you on a blue smirking scaly face the other covered by and eye patch. Red hair pulled into a tight ponytail whipped out in the breeze, the fins on her head moved slowly back and forth. “What’s the hurry punk?”

You felt all the blood rush from your face. You knew who this was. After Papyrus this was the scariest monster out there. Undyne, second in command of the Royal Guard. In all the stories you have heard she was ruthless. She wasn’t in the armour you had seen her wear when she was on the news right now she wore a black tank top and ripped up blue jeans, tight and taut to show her rippling muscles.

You tried to crawl back away from her but was only met with fuzzy paws grabbing your arms and pulling you up to meet the yellow and patched eyes. “Bit late for you to be out walking around alone? Gonna tell me what you’re up to human?” Undyne bit out folding her arms and leaning to one side. Did you break a mirror or step under a ladder to deserve all this bad luck. “I was trying to get back home ma’am.” You tried to be as clear and polite as possible. “And just where is _home?”_ That was it! She knew Papyrus! She could take you home! Papyrus might not be too happy about being woken up if he had gone to bed, but it would be better than whatever else that could happen.

“I live with Papyrus. I got lost when Sa-” Undyne apparently did not believe you. “What do you take me for? An Idiot? Papyrus wouldn’t let some worthless thing like you in his house!” She started cackling. “It’s true! Sans left me here and I got lost, if you just take me there I can prove it!” You were getting more and more frustrated. It couldn't take that long to just take you up there and see for herself would it? Undyne smirked again. “I’ve had enough, knock her out L.D.” Before you could react you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head then blackness.

You woke up with a strong headache and your left side feeling bruised. It took everything to focus your eyes and see that you had been tossed rather harshly into a cold cell with a single cot and toilet. The wall behind you had a small barred window that showed it was still night, or was it the next night? There was shuffling on the other side of the bars so you took a peek to see Undyne and that monster dog sitting at a desk covered in various papers. Your mind began to race of what was going to happen.

All thoughts were dashed when you heard a door slam open. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS UNDYNE?!?” You have never been this happy to hear that voice. “WHY DID YOU CALL ME HERE AT SUCH AN HOUR!” You could just barely make out Papyrus through the bars when a quick flash of red caused you to jump back. Looking up to see the one who got you in this mess in the first place.

“hey sweetcheeks, come here often?” Sans looked like he was about to break out laughing you looked like a pouting child. “aw, come on s’not so bad do ya know where they imprison skeletons?” you looked back up confused, they had separate jails? “a rib cage!” It took you a moment and then you were pouting again while Mr. McChuckles laughed at at your dismay. Sans did not notice his brother behind him seething with rage until it was too late.

The taller skeleton smacked the shorter one on the back of the head. You almost wanted to laugh yourself it served him right for leaving you like that. “Sans?” Papyrus was quiet yet his voice dripped with anger. Sans began to sweat and his usually present grin seemed strained. “w-what’s up boss?” He slowly lifted his head to look at his brother, whose gloved fists were clenched tight at his sides.

“I WANT YOU TO TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOU LEFT THE HUMAN TO FIND HER OWN WAY HOME?” Undyne looked amused watching the brother’s antics, Sans shot her a glare and regained his composure. “ya told me to take her out to eat not bring her back.” If Papyrus had eyeballs you were sure they would be popping out of his head. Papyrus grabbed Sans by the collar of his jacket lifting him up but before he could start yelling again Undyne made her presence known with a cough.

“Captain, if I may suggest some advice so this doesn’t happen again?” Papyrus lowered Sans slowly back down giving his attention to her now instead. “SPEAK.” Undyne smirked and jabbed a thumb in your direction “As long as you guys keep a collar on your pet here with you names no one will bother it.” Papyrus completely let go of Sans now, stroking his mandible in thought.

“THAT IS QUITE THE IDEA UNDYNE. SANS, DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT COLLAR OF YOURS?” Sans stepped even closer to the bars giving you such a look that sent a shiver down your spine. His mouth sliding up his face in a sickening grin  “sure do boss.”

After several minutes you were released and were walking back home with the two brothers. You stayed as close to Papyrus as you possibly could earning death glares from Sans, but you didn’t care. The second Undyne had opened the cell you wanted to give Papyrus a huge hug, you didn’t see that going over well so you just smiled gratefully.

When you finally arrived home you gave a sigh of relief. You could finally go to sleep without the aid of a knock to the head. Just as you were going to plop down onto the couch you felt bony phalanges tugging your wrist painfully causing you to turn around to face the culprit. You pulled as hard as you could but Sans wasn’t budging. “come on you heard the fish.” you understood when he pulled his other hand from behind his back. A red leather collar with spikes all around it complete with a chain.

You had no choice if you wanted to avoid another night like this one. You went lax, Sans took this as a sign of compliance and released your wrist. “good girl.” You wanted to flinch back when he got way too close, you wanted to bite his bony hand when his thumb and fore finger grabbed your chin tilting it up to look straight up at him, you wanted to just lock yourself in a room and never come out when he bent over close to your ear and slid the leather around your neck and closed the clasp.

"looks good on you _**pet."**_ ****


	7. Clothes and Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I am trash! Meant to post this a few days ago but I kept adding to it. My has been absolutely nuts here. So many phone calls and so much paperwork, not to mention all the running around! Things are finally starting to settle down though so I should be able to get on a once a week to every other week schedule. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!
> 
> Also (sorry for those who already read and pointed this out too me) This could be a bit triggering for some of you guys if you want to skip past I will try to summerize at the end notes!
> 
> Also I have a song suggestion!  
> Rough Love by Melanie Martinez  
> I'll be doing this as well. If you guys have any song suggestions let me know!

“HUMAN IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP.” You groaned was it really time to wake up? It felt like you had just fallen asleep. You opened your eyes taking in that the sun hasn’t risen yet and the smells and sounds of cooking come from the kitchen. A smile tugged at your lips, you haven’t had Papyrus’s cooking in a few days and your taste buds greatly missed it. You sat up and raised your arms above your head in a stretch only to flinch and rub at your arm.

 

Oh right. Raising your hand up you touched one of the spikes at your new neckwear. They were pretty sharp, you’re surprised you didn’t get poked in your sleep. You lazily trudged into the kitchen and plopped into your chair. You spaced out watching the skeletal chef work his magic at the stove. Rehashing the night before in your brain.

 

The spiders, being lost, and facing Undyne. You rested your head against the cool wood of the table. You let everything just fizzle away absently listening to the sounds filling the kitchen. You wondered what he was making for breakfast. Your mouth watered at the smells. Today could be good, Papyrus would be home and you were sure if you just stuck by him perhaps his brother won’t bother you as much.

 

A clink and a thud on the table caught your attention you lifted your head to see the plate he had placed in front of you. Golden waffles, perfect sunny side up eggs, and crispy bacon. You almost wanted to cry at the mere sight of it.  Papyrus sat at the head of table with his own plate and speared some waffles on his fork. You almost didn’t want to ruin the perfect display of food, but you could feel your stomach growl in protest.

 

You shoved a large bite into your mouth only to stop mid chew from Papyrus. “AFTER THIS HUMAN I’D LIKE YOU TO GET DRESSED SO WE CAN LEAVE WHILE YOU’RE AT IT WAKE UP MY PATHETIC BROTHER.” You swallowed the lump in your mouth hard causing you to choke and amble for the glass orange juice he had also provided gulping it down. “IS THERE A PROBLEM HUMAN?” You placed the glass back, shaking your head. A small part of you had hoped it would just be you and him going shopping.

 

You ate your food as slowly as you could, hoping that he would change his mind or wake Sans up himself. As usual though you had to face the music sooner rather than later. Plates were cleared and placed in the sink, Papyrus staying to wash them sending you to your task. So here you were standing in front of Sans’s door. Might as well get this over with you thought as you knocked on the door. You leaned your ear near the door then you heard the loudest sound your ever heard. You snickered and knocked on the door louder only to be followed by even louder snores.

 

This was not working. Testing the door knob you surprisingly found it unlocked. You paused. This would surely piss him off, but then again Papyrus did ask you to wake Sans up and you don’t think the taller of the two would allow anything bad to happen. So you bit the bullet and went in. Even with the cracked door your eyes couldn’t see hardly anything you could vaguely make out the bed with what you presumed was the bulky skeleton’s lump under the pile of sheets and blankets.

 

You used you feet to feel for safe spots not wanting to trip or step on anything important. You foot you came up to the side of the bed and hesitated. The lump was still snoring, if anything it got even louder. What now? Do you shake him awake? Yell in his ear? Wait. he doesn’t have ears, how did they even hear? Monsters were so confusing especially skeleton ones. You opted to lightly shake him, you leaned in closer seeing the side of his skull where you presumed he could “hear”. “Sans? Sans it’s time to wake up.”

 

The mass jerked away from your hand followed by a grunting snore. Ugh. This was going to harder than it seemed. You shook him a little more. “SANS! SANS WAKE UP! PAPYRUS WANTS YO-EEE!” Sans had grabbed you arm pulling you harshly over him and holding you hard against him his leg coming over on top of yours effectively trapping you. Panicking you tried to wiggle free earning you a low growl.

 

You were stuck. You were stuck and you didn’t know what to do. You frantically begged him to wake up and to let you go but nothing not even his snoring was answering you. Then it hit you. He wasn’t sleeping. Your body laxed at this information, he was just messing with you. Again. As soon as you realized you turned to see the jerk of a skeleton’s grin widen and a socket open to look at you.

 

“mmm kitten, bringing’ me breakfast in bed?” You had just about enough of this. So brave old you stuck your tongue out at him. Bony phalanges shot up and grabbed at the soft pink flesh. “heh i got a pretty good use for this tongue if ya insist on usin’ it.” your eyes widened and you shook your head no. “what’s that kitten? ya wanna tell me you’re sorry?” You nodded yes still waiting for the release of your tongue. “i didn’t quite hear that, wanna run that by me again?” Anything to get under your skin. “I’m sawee..” you mumbled. “who ya tellin’ sorry to kitten?” You rolled your eyes and tried once more “I’m sawee sfansfss.”

 

With that he released your tongue, as you tried to sit up the tongue snatching hand wrapped back around you again. “so what’s pap want?” Sans leaned his skull against your shoulder causing you to tense more. Why is he being cuddly? What was he going to do next? “W-we were gonna go shopping, I t-think he wants you to go with us.” he scoffed at your answer and you felt him pull off of you, from peripheral you saw him stretch his arms above him. He wasn’t using his usual jacket and you could see that his arm bones were thicker than Papyrus’s bones which you already knew his bones were not like human bones.

 

“welp come on kid i don’t wanna hear him go off again because your sleepin’ in.” Now it was your turn to scoff. Sans swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood sliding his feet into his shoes, ones he seemed to keep constantly tied. “i take it ya want to get in the closet while yur here?” you paused as you were getting up off the bed yourself. Almost too surprised to register what he said. Was he really gonna let you just get some clothes without some hassle?

This is too good to be true. Warily you watched him as you inched closer to the doors, he watched right back with half lidded sockets his smile turned up in amusement from your antics. When you get to the doors you notice him busy himself with some kind of mobile device his eye lights flicking up to yours for a brief moment as he chuckles to himself. You turn back in and quickly reach into find another shirt, shorts, and the pink slippers that you have been using for shoes.

 

Another snicker had you snapping up to see him still fiddling with his phone, paying you no mind at all. You reluctantly turn back to find that other darn slipper. No matter how much you seem to dig into the massive pile you still couldn’t find it. You started to feel silly, in your mind's eye you could imagine yourself looking like an ostrich bent into a hole. As you were about to give up something foot shaped slammed into your butt sending you flying forward into the pile, nearly burying you alive.

 

You could vaguely hear Papyrus yelling for the both of you to hurry up and Sans walking out of the room. “i’m coming, i’m coming.” you struggled against your clothing restraints and against all odd you not only got out of the trap but came out victorious with slipper in hand. You grabbed your treasures and ran out of the room no longer caring what you stepped on. You could hear the two skeletons talking and you half jogged into the bathroom, well mostly heard Papyrus complaining about you being slow as usual.

 

You closed the bathroom door and sighed. This time it really wasn’t your fault, but there was nothing to be said or done about it now. You quickly threw on the new change of clothes making sure to tie the shorts extra tight, you wouldn’t put it past Sans to pants you at this point. Holding the slippers you bolted out the bathroom and down the stairs you did not want to keep Papyrus waiting any longer than you have.

 

“I’m ready!” you practically bounced in place in front of Papyrus as he adjusted his gloves,you could see Sans rolling his eye lights. “FINALLY HUMAN! I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU TWO MANAGE TO BE SO SLOW.” You went to shoot Sans a dirty look but he was already heading out the door. You shook your head, today was going to be good even if that jerk was coming along. You quickly slide your feet into the slippers and soon all three of you were walking to town.

 

It was a really nice day, the skies were a nice blue with little wisps of fluffy white clouds and it was pleasantly warm with a small breeze. Even the tall scowling skeleton seemed to be enjoying himself. You noticed Sans keeping his distance as well, allowing just you and Papyrus to walk in peace.

 

The shops eventually came into view and you felt like you were going to explode with excitement. Clothes that didn’t have ketchup stains! (at least that’s what Papyrus told you those stains were.) Some of the monsters looked at you in disgust and their humans looked in confusion You were just too happy to care.

“WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN THRIFT STORES!” Papyrus’s sudden out burst made you jump, but you collected yourself and scanned the area. There they are! Wait… there was two thrift stores side by side, one said Bratty’s and the other said Catty’s.That was odd. “There they are!”  Like a giddy kid you grabbed Papyrus’s hand and pulled him toward the store. Until you saw Sans watching you with empty sockets and his grin falling. You look back at his brother who looked absolutely shocked. “I’m sorry Papyrus I-i didn’t mean too.” You tried to pull you hand back but his grip tightened. You went too far this time.

 

“It...is alright human.” you breathed a sigh in relief. “I SEE THAT YOU NEED MY ASSISTANCE IN CROSSING THE STREET. I ACCEPT HUMAN!” So both of you went hand in hand. You stole a glance to Sans who shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and was grumbling to himself no doubt obscenities about you. Eh whatever that the skeleton sulk, you were having the best day in what felt like forever.

 

Safely across Papyrus went straight for the one that read Bratty’s bringing you along with him. The door’s jingling bell called the attention of an alligator looking monster. She flicked on of her blond pigtails back and made her way to you all. She wore a red shirt covered in a ripped up shawl with long slender legs only barely covered in a pair of yellow shorts with some kind of white fur trim. “Like, welcome to Bratty’s thrift store, but like why are _you_  here?”

 

You stifled a snicker she sounded like she belonged in some bad teen movie. It was too much! “I’M HERE TO FIND MY HUMAN HERE SOME NEW CLOTHES.” My human? That sounded a bit weird too you, but at the same time you also found it kind of endearing.”That's like totally awesome, but that girl seriously needs like a hair brush her hair is all like cray-cray.” Bratty, you assumed, stated boredly examining her nails.

 

“HAIR BRUSH? WHAT IN THE HELL IS A HAIR BRUSH?” Sans snorted at his brother. “oh my stars, boss itsa tool to untangle hair.” At this point you were trying to hold back on laughing as well. “HMMM… VERY WELL WE WILL GET ONE OF THESE HAIR BRUSHES YOU SPEAK OF AS WELL.” Bratty made a face like she saw someone eat dog poo or something. “Ugh you’d have to like go to Catty’s store for that. I only sell clothes here she’s the one that like sells like junk and stuff.”

 

“WE WILL SHOP HERE FIRST, HUMAN GO AND PICK OUT SOME CLOTHES.” You sheepishly looked  up at him, you know what you had to do but were drawing blanks on where to start. “DO YOU NEED EVEN MORE OF MY ASSISTANCE? FINE. YOU HUMANS ARE SO NEEDY.” Bratty rolled her eyes “I know, right? My human is like so needy always like needing to eat and stuff, but like she can totally try to help your out.” It would be kind of nice to talk to another human for a change. All the ones that you had seen were always looking down or just avoiding talking at all. “Like Olivia like come here!” Bratty yelled out.

 

A woman who looked to be about forty years old came out from behind a rack of various men’s shirts. She had short bobbed brown hair with wisps of gray here and there. Her skin a deep olive tone and Soft wrinkles could be seen around her dark brown eyes. She wore Bright white capris and a blue shirt that hung off her broader shoulders. She looked exhausted and down right sad. Maybe this wouldn’t be that much fun. “Yes Miss Bratty?” She even sounded like she was just absolutely done. “Can you like help this other human out with like picking out clothes?” The woman’s face seemed to light up when she finally noticed you. “Of course, right this way miss.” Papyrus released you hand and you followed Olivia. “DO NOT FORGET SHOES AS WELL HUMAN!” You heard Papyrus call out to you before you and the woman disappeared into the throngs of clothes.

 

“Is there anything in particular that you like miss?” You shook your head. “No, but please call me ___, to be honest clothes that would fit would be nice, oh and summer will be coming up so maybe some clothes that I can stay cool in?” The woman hummed thoughtfully as she skimmed through different racks pulling a few out to hold out for a few moments before placing rejected ones back and piled ones that you both agreed on over her other arm.

 

“hey papyrus! look!” ugh what now. You look over to see sans stand near a bargain bin box holding up a pair of skeleton knee high socks. Okay you could see how they would find those interesting. “SANS PUT THOSE DISGUSTING THINGS DOWN!” Disgusting? They were just socks. Eh whatever let the skeleton brothers be weird.

 

After some time and quite a few things pulled out she seemed to pause. “I’m sorry if this is rude ___, but it looked to me like you are okay with being Papyrus’s slave even holding his hand… are you… are you a _pet_?” You had to lean in when she had started to whisper. You were a little confused. “I don’t know what you mean by pet. I am technically I guess.” The poor woman almost looked like she was going to cry. “I’m so sorry. How could they do such disgusting things like that to you?” Oh… OH! You frantically waved your hands “n-NO! I mean no it's not like that. Papyrus is actually pretty nice if you get over the loud voice and what-not.”

 

Olivia sighed “If you say so dear, would you like to try any of these on?” You were pretty sure everything would fit okay, at least better than what you have been wearing, you still wanted to double check. “Yes please, oh and can I possibly wear one of the outfits out?” Olivia began to lead you over to the dressing rooms “Of course dear.”

 

In the small room she led you too there was a long mirror and a simple tan chair. You took your time trying on and admiring each outfit in the mirror. You settled on a black spaghetti tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts. You actually looked like an adult instead of a child wearing her parent's clothes.

 

Olivia greeted you outside. “Oh you look great! Now let's get you some shoes hmm?” the shoes took less time, a pair of slightly worn black vans that were only a little loose. The both up you gathered up the everything else and went back up to the counter where Papyrus and Bratty waited, Sans was nowhere to be seen.

 

“ARE YOU FINISHED HUMAN?” You smiled up at the skeleton showing him your spoils. Bratty got to work inputting the prices. You also handed the tags from your current outfit. “Here, I almost forgot I wanted to wear these out.” Papyrus took them from you held out hands. “HUMAN GO WAIT OUTSIDE WITH SANS, HE SHOULD BE OUT OF CATTY’S BY NOW.”

 

As much as you didn't want to be anywhere alone with the jerk, you think a few minutes won't be that bad. You gave a quick wave to Olivia who gave one back before you stepped out of the store. Sans leaned on the wall between the two establishments taking a drag off a cigarette through his teeth.

 

“heh i can see why boss wanted to keep ya around. ya clean up nice pet.” Sans complimented you, well sort of, before flicking his cigarette away. “did ya sit in sugar pet? cause you gotta sweet ass.” you squeaked when you felt his bony hand give a quick smack to your rear.

 

“d-Don’t do that.” you felt your face burning undoubtedly turning bright red. He only chuckled at you. Papyrus came out with bags in tow. “I THINK THAT IS EVERYTHING. SANS DID YOU DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE AND OBTAIN THE HAIR BRUSH?” Sans held up a smaller brown bag. “right here boss.” Papyrus took the bag and pulled it out. “THIS IS A HAIR BRUSH?” You nodded your head and he replaced it into the bag before continuing the way back home.

 

You trailed after him looking at the various shops. Your eyes lingered a little too long when your eyes caught a display of colorful lollipops. Your guilty pleasure. Something you hadn’t had in years. It wasn't until you felt someone behind you that you realized you had actually stopped walking. It was only Papyrus. “I’m sorry I didn-” and he walked away and he went into the store. Maybe he like lollipops too?

 

You've never seen the tall skeleton eat one before and looking to Sans only earned you a shrug. Before you could wrack your brain for answers Papyrus walks back out and to your surprise hands you a bright red lollipop the size of a child's fist. “I-is this for me?” He only looked to side and his face was tinged lightly in red. You couldn't help yourself as you wrapped your arms around him. “Thank you so much!” you felt the skeleton flinch but after a moment patted your back in a mock hug. “I...UH… LET'S JUST GO ALREADY.”

 

You caught another look at Sans to see his eye light were gone and his face contorted to something just downright menacing you quickly released Papyrus. You got a little nervous when he did take your hand once again but Sans didn't seem as bothered with this anymore. A ringtone you've heard many times before started to ring out and your hand was free yet again. While Papyrus answered a call most likely from work you unwrapped you pop and put it in your mouth.

 

Did you die? Did you go to heaven? The cherry flavor danced on your tongue. This. This right here was absolutely divine. You pulled it out of your mouth with a pop the noise followed by a cough had you glancing to your other side where Sans was walking. Red translucent drops had formed on his skull and grin looked strained. Weird.

 

~*~

 

When you looked away Sans wiped the sweat from his brow bone. The little pet was certainly asking for it, but for now he needed to control the buzzing of his magic before he started to loose control. The little pet had been quite daring while his little brother was around and hearing the conversation Papyrus was having on the phone he would be getting alone time with the brave little human.

 

Oh and how that red pop was staining your tongue it was taking everything in him not replace it with his own “pop” and see how much he could color it himself. He clenched his fists, it won’t be long before he can really see what makes you squirm. That ass of yours wasn’t half bad either he thought, would be much better if you could pull them down and see his bony phalanges leave their mark.

 

He hoped his brother would be gone for a least a few hours giving him enough time to have a great time.

 

~*~

 

Papyrus sighed and put his phone back into his body armour and rubbed at the ridge of his nose hole. “HUMAN YOU WILL HAVE TO HEAT SOMETHING UP FOR DINNER, I HAVE BEEN CALLED BACK INTO WORK.” You felt bad for him this had been happening a lot recently. You hadn't the faintest idea what was going on but you didn't want to ask either.

 

Papyrus walked with you and Sans back to the house so he could take his car, a bright red convertible car that you had no idea of the make and model. “PUT YOUR CLOTHES IN MY CLOSET, I DON'T WANT SANS INSUFFERABLE STENCH ALL OVER YOU AS WELL.” You nodded and waved him goodbye as he tore off out of the driveway and down the street.

 

You sucked on your pop contently picking up the bags and went inside. Sans had already plopped onto the couch looking as if he was napping. So as the say leave a sleeping dog, er skeleton where they lay you went straight up to the bedroom and started sorting through the clothes. Thanking the stars that Papyrus kept his room and closet tidy you were easily able to hang and fit everything in there.

 

You looked at your work pulling the pop from your mouth. Still nice and tidy and now you won't have to fight through a crazy mess like Sans’s room. You shut the doors and turned to leave just to be scared out of your skin “S-sans! You scared me!” You had to crane your neck up to see him, he was so close and that grin did not look friendly.

 

~nsfw?~

 

“Uh..um Papyrus told me to put my clothes in here, I’ll.. I’ll go now.” When you tried to slip past him he grabbed your wrist his phalanges digging into your flesh. “is that so? i’m gonna miss seein’ ya all bent over, maybe i’ll just hafta do it myself.” You tried to pull your hand away but he just drew it closer. You pulled at his fingers as you watched in fear as his maw began to open.

 

You squeezed your eyes shut, desperately yanking away as you heard a sickening crunch. “i wonder if ya taste just as sweet pet.” you peeked one eye open. He had completely devoured the lollipop! Just the stick remained in your clenched fist. “Hey that was mine!” Sans chuckled lowly. “heh sharing is caring pet.”

 

You opened you mouth to protest, but Sans brought his other hand to the small of your back slamming you against him. “watch it kid, boss isn't here to save ya.” Your body stiffened as Sans leaned his skull to your shoulder. You tried to scream when you felt his sharp teeth dig into your shoulder, but it was hardly a squeak. You could feel the small trickles of blood trailing out from where the sharp points penetrated.

 

You almost felt yourself relax with he pulled back then you shivered when you felt something wet and slimy run over the wound. You hissed in pain struggling more against his hold, his grip tightened as whispered in your ear. “damn pet, ya taste good enough to eat…and i’m starvin’.”

 

Static filled the air as the world dissolved into nothing. No light, no sound, no feeling. You almost felt like your ears in this horrible dark place for years until the world came back into view. You swung your head left to right. Sans's room. You went from one bedroom to the next without moving. You brain was exploding with questions that came to a halt when Sans shoved you roughly down onto the bed behind you.

 

You managed to get onto your elbows when he began to crawl up the bed to you. “W-what are you doing? Please this isn’t funny!” you attempt to crawl back away from him but his hand pushed your chest back down before you could even get an inch away. “who said this was some joke? now come on _pet,_ let me hear you sing.”

 

You didn’t know what he meant by singing but you certainly felt like screaming. One hard bony hand was painfully digging into you hip and the other and a hard grip in your hair, his phalanges getting caught into the tangles. “STOP, PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!” He laughed darkly at you as he grinded his pelvis against you. “oh come on kitten, this could be fun! just give in and enjoy yurself either way this is happenin’, naughty humans have to be **punished.”**

 

Sans opened his jaw revealing a translucent red tongue that nearly dripped with the slimy substance you had felt earlier you turned your face away. You were going to be raped by a skeleton. You had thought Papyrus at first was going to do something like this, but he never seemed interested so you had put that fear to rest all that time ago and now you’re fear was returning.

 

Even if you screamed and shouted no one could or would save you. Sans’s hand released your hip and grabbed your chin forcing you to look at him. He admired your scared expression for a moment before pressing his teeth against your lips roughly, his tongue demanding entry, but as hard as you fought it wasn’t enough. His tongue found its way in exploring your own, his pelvis pressing harder into you and his hand leaving your chin to squeeze your breast to the point of bruising.

 

He finally pulled back from the assault on your mouth and his hand left your breast and began to glide down your stomach, pushing under the hem of your shorts. “mmm kitten, i can’t wait to see how you taste down here.” You gasped and renewed your struggles when you felt the bone of his finger tips dip into your sex. Two phalanges pinched lightly around the nub and rubbed slow circles and to your dismay elicited a moan that you weren’t quick enough to suppress.

 

“see sweetheart this could be fun for both of us, so be a good little human and just let go.” You weren’t sure what to think anymore. If you fought you didn’t know how far he would take it to make you compliant, but if you gave in you would just feel disgusted with yourself. You clenched your eyes shut when you felt his fingers press lower trying to delve into you.

 

“HUMAN! SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?” Your eyes shot open to see Sans had completely froze. Eye lights were gone and his grip had loosened. “shit. fuckin’ cockblocking mother fucker.” Sans grumbled. The static sound returned and the sick warping feeling returned. Sans removed himself off of you and you found the both of you in the bathroom. “clean yurself up pet, and if you tell him anything **i’ll fuckin’ kill you.”** With that he was gone, leaving you sitting on the bathroom floor.

 

~End Nsfw~

 

You shakily stood up and looked at yourself in the mirror. On your shoulder were multiple puncture marks from where his teeth had dug into you and even your wrist suffered a little bruising. You peaked out the door and heard Sans talking with Papyrus, it looked heated but at the moment you didn’t care. You did not want to chance gambling the sincerity of Sans’s threat, and there was no way you would be able to explain away the marks on your shoulder. You needed it get the coat from the closet.

 

You bolted out of the bathroom as quietly as you could which inevitably failed when you crashed into Papryus’s door before managing to open it. You cursed at yourself, you could already hear The skeleton brothers making their way up stairs to investigate the noise. You only had moments to rush through the closet and pull out the blue jacket and throw it on before Papyrus saw you. “HUMAN WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THE JACKET? I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT YOU WEARING HIS DISGUSTING CLOTHES!” Papyrus pointed a gloved finger at his brother.

 

Sans looked at you with a smirk, ignoring his brother’s insult. He was waiting to see how you would figure this out. Jerk. “uhhh… I uh really liked this jacket and I was cold. Yeah definitely cold.” You rubbed your arms like an idiot trying to appear like you were cold. “PATHETIC, NEVERTHELESS IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP THAT REPULSIVE JACKET THEN SO BE IT. NOW I’M GOING TO BED IT IS LATE.” You glanced out the window. Huh, it was late.

 

“Okay goodnight!” You slipped past the two, basically dove down the stairs, and slipped into the kitchen. You needed some water. Your throat felt so dry after everything that had happened. You filled a cup and greedily gulped the contents. Finished with the glass you placed it into the sink, you stared at nothing you mind buzzing.  What were you going to do? Even if Papyrus could do something like kick his brother out how could it stop someone who could teleport!

 

You were going to just have to lie down and take it. Literally. And what would happen if Papyrus found out on his own? Would he still kill you? Would the torture just continue? Would it get worse? The only hope you really had is if he got bored with you or decided to leave again. How long would that take? What if that day never came?

 

“ _water_ you doin’ pet?” You spun to face the familiar voice, your chest heaving. Sans trademark smirk hitched up his skull as he looked down on you. Your eyes darted back and forth frantically. Even if you escaped where would you even go. “ **_pet._ ** we talked about this, runnin’ ain’t gonna solve nuthin’.” _That’s right, don’t do anything stupid ___._

 

“i had alotta fun pet,” he leaned in, teeth dangerously close to your ear and neck. “hafta do it again sometime, with no interruptions.” his voice low and somehow rougher causing a shiver down your spine, your breathing only accelerating. “heh, ‘night pet.” He left you at that brushing past you to head up to his room. When you finally had broken from the spell of fearful anticipation all you could do was slide down to the ground and cry silently to yourself.

 

This was your new hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you into his room and tries to have his way with you only to be interrupted by Papyrus.


	8. Steak and Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was gonna go on schedule? ah well I lied apparently. I had a nasty cold last week or so. I almost gave up on posting today when I smashed my pinky toe. (it is not a pretty sight.) oh well Someday I will abide a schedule...maybe.... 
> 
> Welp song suggestion as some might guess is Toes by Glass Animals.

A few weeks had passed of looking behind your back at every noise, startling you into a near panic attack. Sans hadn’t done anything much since that day besides the occasional prank from cling wrap in a doorway to a spider hanging from the ceiling when you get out of the shower. The pranks you could handle, but you couldn’t handle the way he would randomly appear behind you or sit at the table and give you those…  _ looks. _

 

When Papyrus was home you’d pretty much just clung to him until he went to bed. Every night seemed like he was going to bed earlier and earlier, but what could you do? Ask him to stay up? A few times you were almost half tempted to ask to sleep in his room on the days Sans would just blatantly watch your every move. That annoying smirk ever present. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to bother Papyrus like that. 

 

So every night after the taller skeleton went to bed you rushed through whatever task you were doing and went to bed yourself and prayed that Sans would just go to bed and leave you alone. Thankfully he did. Just chuckling at your display of grace and poise of basically launching yourself unto the couch.

 

Some days Sans wouldn’t be there at all. Papyrus would wake you in the morning as usual and Sans would be at the door putting on his shoes. Those days were always the nicest. You were only surprised a few times by little sounds, like the one day the broom slid down the wall hitting the ground with a loud thud. That one definitely had your heart racing. 

 

But today was a no Sans day. 

 

And you were going to take advantage of it.

 

After the skele bros have left you flipped on the television to the music channel and turned up the volume. You could get some real work done and enjoy it. Well maybe not the work part, but this was still nice. First though some clothes for the day. 

 

You practically skipped up the steps and into Papyrus’s room, it was nice being able to walk through a clean room and find all your stuff easily. The outfit you had in mind in plain sight. You threw on a black button shirt adjusting the collar of the shirt under you spikey collar. You were half tempted to take it off while the brothers weren’t home but something told you that you really shouldn’t. Instead you pulled on a flowing skirt. You walked over to the tall mirror on the side wall and did a turn letting the skirt open and furl out. The brown, to tan, to blues seemingly swirling together with the intricate stitching. 

 

Next the bathroom where your new hair brush waited for you. You took your time detangling your hair, the first time you used to it took you forever to get through the large knots. Not to mention it hurt like you wouldn’t believe. Now you just wished you had something to put it all up and keep it out of your face, but you weren’t going to complain much. You actually felt pretty after all this time.

You lift your fists up in front of your chest. Time to get motivated! The house wasn’t gonna clean itself and it was time to adult! Yeah! You went back downstairs and in the kitchen pulled out the cleaning supply bucket from under the sink. You had done basic pick up around the house, but it really needed a good thorough clean at this point. 

 

As much as you didn’t want to Sans’s room was on that list. The smell from his room, even with the door shut, was oozing into the rest of the house. Papyrus and you just couldn’t take it anymore. So you waited for the next chance. So here you were standing in front of his door. Motivation creeping away from you.

 

You could do this.

 

Anytime…

 

Right….

 

Now!

 

You dropped your head in shame. You really didn’t want to do this. Who knows what horrors awaited past that door. 

 

You shook your head. You had to stay determined! You had to get this done before Sans got back. It was always a guess on if he would stay out all day or come back at any given point, time was of the essence! Mustering all the courage you had you grabbed the doorknob and swung open the door.

 

This was a mistake. ABORT ABORT! The smell alone was enough to have you gagging and the sight. Well let’s just say it was nightmare fuel. Clothes took up a corner in a mountain of size, food wrappers and containers covered every surface of the furniture, and… was… that a pile of porno magazines? What was the red stu-? Nevermind you didn’t want to know.

 

Thank the gods Papyrus always bought heavy duty rubber gloves.

 

 

 

 

It took nearly the whole day to clear the room. Besides having to clean up the grossest assortment of garbage the laundry is what took up the majority of the time. You had just finished vacuuming and putting away the last load of laundry when you took a seat on the bed. 

 

Well so much for getting the whole house cleaned. You knew Sans was going to mess this room up as soon as he got home but it would still take him some time to have the smell return. You had talked to Papyrus of your plan to clean the room. At first he didn’t want you to waste your time but when he had walked past the room again he quickly changed his tune, even going as far as to buy a whole arsenal of various air fresheners to hide in his older brothers room. Which you had. The dark cherry scent was a much welcomed difference in the stench that was his room.

 

You sighed, no point in doing the rest of the house might as well make dinner and try again tomorrow.

 

You already knew Papyrus was going to drill into Sans about his room which in turn would probably make him angry with you. So maybe some steak tonight? You knew he really enjoyed the last time and the meal you had in mind was simple enough. Hopefully it would lessen the tension that was sure to come tonight.

 

You pulled out the rice cooker, a bag of rice, a large steak, box of onion soup mix, and a stick of butter. 

 

Measuring out the water and rice you began to sway to the music reaching into the kitchen. You hips tilting side to side to the slow beat. 

 

_ “Put your hand down booooooy, welcome to my zoooo” _

 

With the rice cooker going you began cutting the meat into little cubes.

 

_ “Put you head inside my big black wild while I can still help you.” _

 

You heated up the butter and onion soup mix packet with a fair amount of water. Waiting for the mixture to simmer before you slid in the meat cubes and placing a cover on it for good measure.

 

_ “See the snake baboooon. Funky, chic, and smooooth. Honey can you spy the divine ape swine ‘cause he can see yoooouuu.”  _

 

You danced slowly to the music letting the smooth voice take you to a whole new place. You weren’t even listening to the lyrics at this point just let it take your steps as you glided you bare feet across the floor. You had made a turn when your chest collided with something soft yet firm. Two large hands rested on the small of your back, pointy tips lightly pressing into the soft flesh.

 

You opened your eyes to see your hands resting against soft black material. When you raised your head you were met with with the sharp knowing smirk and lidded eye sockets.

 

_ “I’mma man, don’t spin me a lie. Got toes and I can smile. I’m crooked but upriiigghht.” _

 

You stammered trying to push back from him, his grip only tightened pulling you closer. your face heated up in embarrassment. “if ya wanted to dance with me all ya had ta do was ask sweetheart.” Your eyes glanced at the clock, Papyrus would be home soon you could totally tough this out for a few minutes...right? 

 

You looked back at your hands. “I...I have to get back to the cooking.” a bony finger tilted your chin up forcing you to look up at the devilish grin. “looks to me sweetheart like ya burnin’ dinner.” you eyes probably looked like they were going to pop out of your head. When you pushed away this time Sans didn’t hold you back, but watched in amusement as you rushed to save dinner. 

 

Luckily Sans was just a jerk and dinner was just fine. Before setting the table you went and turned off the t.v., when you turned back sans almost looked disappointed for some reason, but his face turned back just ask quickly to the usual grin. You reached in to get the milk. “Do you want the mustard?” or would you like something not disgusting? “ya know me so well pet, yea bring it here.” You rolled your eyes. Yes you asked him but a please or a thank you wasn’t much to ask for.

 

You finished setting the table as Papyrus slammed open the door. Huh. It's been awhile since he’s done that and he now only really did it on really really bad days. “___ IS DINNER READY?” he called from the other room probably hanging his scarf. You bounded in smile wide. “Yes I made that steak dish you liked!” He grunted in response following you back to the dining room. He sat as you scooped portions onto all of the plates. 

 

You caught yourself smiling when you saw Sans nearly drooling over his plate. As much as he creeped you out seeing him enjoy your cooking was almost a victory. Which didn’t last long as he covered his meal in mustard. You shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. A quick glance to Papyrus though and fear started to set in. You wanted Papyrus to tell Sans to keep his room at least decent but you also didn’t want world war to erupt. Not when the tall skeleton was in such a sour mood. 

 

Here it comes.

 

“SANS YOU DISGUSTING PIG CAN YOU AT LEAST EAT LIKE A NORMAL MONSTER.” Sans fork stopped mid bite. The sharp teeth left agape. “AND WHILE WE’RE ON THE SUBJECT THAT ROOM OF YOURS WAS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! WE COULD SMELL THE FUMES EMITTING THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE!” You shrunk into your chair. Papyrus must smell the air fresheners. Which you're surprised Sans hadn’t.

 

Sans put his fork back down his face dissolving into one of annoyance. “whatya mean “was” boss?” Why couldn’t he have waited until you weren’t in the room. “I MEAN THAT ___ HERE SPENT THE DAY CLEANING THAT PIGSTY YOU CALL A ROOM AND I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP IT THAT WAY. HONESTLY SANS YOUR GROSS TENDENCIES SICKEN ME.”

 

Sans glare shifted to you, holding your attention. “so she was in my room today?” Maybe you shouldn’t have offered to Papyrus to clean the room. “HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK SHE CLEANED IT?” Sans continued to look more upset by the minute. You wished the floor would just swallow you up.

 

Suddenly his entire demeanor shifted. “alright boss.” Wait, what? Sans got up and put his plate in the sink. Your jaw just about hit the table. He put. His plate. In the. Sink. This could only mean a bad omen. Something not good was coming. 

 

You tried to look at Papyrus for answers but the way his jaw was also hanging open a finger extended in the air told you that there were none. Everything at the table seem frozen except Sans who sauntered out of the room. “g’night.” 

 

Well that was unexpected. 

 

Papyrus shook himself out of his stupor. “L-LET ME HELP YOU PICK UP DINNER.” Is everyone broken in this house?!?! “Ok.” 

 

The cleaning was done in silence, every once and awhile one of you would turn to the other wanting to ask what that was all about just to start stammering and ending with going back to the task at hand. At the end you both gave up trying to figure it out. The both of you just going to bed with more questions than answers.

 

The most prominent in your mind:  _ just what was Sans up to? _

 

 

 

Today you trekked through the house carefully once again. All day you waited for something to happen and nothing ever came. After last night's odd dinner you could only think that Sans had to be planning something. It didn’t help to know that he was staying home today. You had done everything as quickly and quietly as possible. Getting dress would have been funny when you realized your shirt was on backwards and your shorts on the wrong leg. Even the shirt should have made you laugh at the irony when it said “You’ve got to be kitten me.” But when waiting for the shoe to drop nothing was funny. 

 

You wanted so badly to relax, maybe you could chance a quick nap. You inched your way to the couch looking for a sign of the big skeleton. Wait...was… was that a black slipper hanging off the armrest? It had to be Sans. You went to turn around and head anywhere but here when you heard him call back to you. “eh sweetheart, mind passin’ me the clicka?” You eyed the remote that was barely a foot from him. That big lazy.... You internally sighed, what were you to do? 

 

You walked to the coffee table, picked up the remote, and proceeded to hand it to him. He wasn’t wearing his usual sweater, just a dark red turtleneck, and he looked as if he had just plopped on the couch from the arm rest. One arm outstretched to take the offered remote and the other bent behind his head. With him flicking the large flat screen on you took your cue to leave. “howza bout youz join me toots?” He called you back. It did have you looking back at him apprehensively. He patted the space left above his head and his expression didn’t indicate anything malicious, but with him there was no telling.

 

“come on pet i’m not gonna bite...unless ya want me to.” he waggled his brow bones at the suggestion and chuckled when you shook your head so hard you could have given yourself whiplash. “nah, seriously sit, i’m feelin’ pretty bonely over here.” 

 

You still didn’t know about this. “I-i don’t know, I should get dinner ready…” Sans face fell for a moment but perked back up. “come on doll… you cook dinner all the time come and relax for once.” you wrung your hands trying to come up with a better excuse. “tell you what. you chill with me and I’ll order somethin’ for dinner. anything ya like, how about that?” You almost wanted to give into that. 

 

“Papyrus doesn’t like ordering out, he says the food is too greasy, I’ll just cook dinner.” you went to leave when bony phalanges wrapped around your wrist. You looked back at Sans worriedly. He was sitting up on his elbow and still had that calm face. Is this really the same edgy skeleton? “i’ll deal with boss, just sit.” 

 

You stared at him for too long it seemed because his face began to look more like his grumpy self. “what the fuck yo-” you free hand to his forehead cut him off. He watched your face with a look of confusion and red glow dusting his cheek bones. “Well you're not running a fever but are you feeling alright Sans?” He let go of you wrist and swatted your hand away. “i’m fine, why the hell wouldn’t i be?” You shook your head. “Nevermind, I- I’ll sit with you.”

 

“good.” You're starting to think that you didn’t wake up at all today when you rounded the table and sat in the offered seat. All of this had to be a dream. Sans being nice? Come to think of it you weren’t pranked at all today either, you think this is pretty much the first time you’ve seen Sans all day. Weird. 

 

He continued to flip through channels before settling on some comedy channel playing a stand-up show. It was better than what Papyrus usually put on which was some robot named Mettaton that made you question if the bodies being chopped were real or special effects. You had learned to tune it out.

 

Right now though you didn’t even mean to miss the show but your eyes were drifting. Snapping open every once in awhile when you would feel bony fingers graze your thigh. Casting a quick glance down would just reveal a skeleton nearing sleep himself. When you thought you were going crazy you felt the hand linger longer. You flinched at the touch which Sans tilted his skull back at you and gave you a lazy wink. You snapped your attention quickly back at the t.v your face a bright red. It was best to just ignore it. For once he wasn’t being overly touchy or wasn’t doing anything mean.

 

Just touching your leg.

 

Okay caressing your leg. But still you felt yourself start to drift again, it wasn’t so bad. The bones were smooth and warm to the touch, nearly putting you in a near trance. You really should stay awake...but...you were just...so…..tired.

 

 

 

“I’M GLAD TO SEE YOU TWO FINALLY GETTING ALONG!” The loud voice jolted you awake, looking around frantically you see that the voice jarred Sans as well because he bolted up from his spot next to you swinging his head side to side. 

 

“oh...it’s just you boss.” Sans rubbed a palm into his eye socket more calm now that the voice has been identified. “Ooh oh sorry Papyrus I didn’t get to dinner, Sans said he would order food.” No matter how nice Sans was being you were not being thrown under the bus for that.

Papyrus looked like he was about to be angry but rubbed above where his nose would be.”UGH FINE! NO MATTER I HAVE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS.” Sans perked up noticing he wasn’t going to get yelled at. 

 

“yeah boss?” You smiled this is how you wanted to see the brothers interact. “YES BROTHER, THIS YEAR AT THE FESTIVAL I WILL BE ON THE FLOAT RIGHT AFTER KING ASGORE AND SEEING HOW YOU TWO ARE GETTING ALONG SO WELL I WANT YOU, SANS, TO TAKE THE HUMAN.” Your face fell. Last time you had been anywhere out of the home with Sans alone he had let you get lost and pretty much arrested. What were you going to do a ginormous crowd of big monsters?

 

“b-but boss!” apparently Sans didn’t like the idea either. “NO BUTS SANS! NEXT WEEK YOU ARE TAKING THE HUMAN TO THE FESTIVAL. I HAD BETTER SEE BOTH OF YOU IN THE CROWD WHEN I PASS BY.” Sans grumbled to himself about stupid humans and he was being so nice! “WHAT WAS THAT?” Sans began to sweat. “i’d love to take the human boss!” Probably meaning he’d rather sit on a cactus than take you anywhere. “THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW HURRY UP AND ORDER DINNER.”

 

You made a move to follow Papyrus out of the room when you felt that odd pressure again holding you in place. Sans’s hand extended towards you with a faint glowing red, he didn’t even look at you as he pulled out his phone. “sit down.” Why even bother telling you if he was going to force you anyways? The pressure pushed you back down on the cushion. What now? Was he seriously going to be mad at you for something his brother was making him do? 

 

“whatya wanna order?” You blinked at him in surprise. He was still going to let you pick out dinner? His face remained neutral waiting for your answer. Well you know what? Your were dreaming anyways. “Chinese food?” Sans smirked at you and went back to his phone. 

 

“grillby’s it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a little vote should I do a Sans/Paps POV chapter or not?


	9. Future and Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been this time *looks at the date* well.... whoops! So I had most of this chapter done and just sitting in docs this whole time. I have been distracted with sending my kid to kindergarten and *coughs* undertale au amino. I will be trying to get back to this story more we are so close to where things will really start kicking off (Aka the chapter I really want to write.) this was suppose to be a pov/pov/pov but I couldn't figure how to write reader's part into this section without repeating it again or getting into what would basically be a whole other chapter. SO a bit of back story behind our two edgy skellies!
> 
> Song suggestion: Circles-EDEN

~sans~

i loved the look on her little face when she realized i wasn’t playin’ around, but boss had to go an be a fuckin’ cockblock and ruin my fun. still after i dropped her into the bathroom and went down to talk to my brother, i started thinkin’. 

i was going about this the wrong way. 

i could get her to trust me just like she somehow trusts papyrus. if i get her to trust me i can have her fall for me. fall for me so hard that her little soul would shatter at the mere mention of me leavin’ her. 

“DID YOU HEAR ME SANS?” ah shit. “sorry boss, can ya repeat that?” papyrus looked like he was about to explode and i couldn’t help but flinch, his voice is just so damn gratin’. when i peeked an eye up at him i was a bit shocked. he was rubbin’ at the top of his nose hole actually tryin’ ta calm down. da fuck is this shit?

“I WILL REPEAT THIS ONCE MORE SO I IMPLORE YOU TO LISTEN. UNDYNE AND I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE IN A CASE.” huh boss needed some help. “sure thing boss, i’ll help ya and the fish.”  

i’m still a little freaked out by how he’s actin’, kinda hopin’ he isn't like this out in his element. not exactly good fer his image. wonder if this is that dirty human's work. making my brother into a damn pansy. i really should be listenin’. what was that about kids? body parts? sounds fun. eh i’ll figure it out later. find the fucker and kill em, easy enu’ff. 

some slamming noises from upstairs cut off papyrus’s speal. heh little pet must be strugglin’. i followed him up the stairs hearin’ her shuffle through the closet as we got up to the door. I stood to the back as paps threw the door back open. i’m still surprised he hasn’t broken one of these damn doors. “HUMAN WHY ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THE JACKET? I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT YOU WEARING HIS DISGUSTING CLOTHES!” i almost wanted to smack his hand away when he jabbed his finger in my face. he was the one that held on that old ass shit, and ouch my clothes had stains but i still cleaned em’. 

but i ignored him the human was bein’ way more interestin’ she started stammerin’ and fidgetin’. “Uhhh… I uh really liked this jacket and I was cold. Yeah definitely cold.” kid even went as far as rubbin’ her arms. “PATHETIC, NEVERTHELESS IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP THAT REPULSIVE JACKET THEN SO BE IT. NOW I’M GOING TO BED IT IS LATE.” i caught her lookin’ out the window with a look of surprise. 

‘Okay goodnight!” pft! the kid pretty much dove outta here! stars that’s hilarious! paps apparently didn’t find it as funny and without a second glance stalked off into his room. eh whatevah. might as well see what the human is up to.

i took a quick short cut down stairs findin’ her guzzlin’ some water down. heh must’ve gotten her all hot and bothered. “ _ water _ you doin’ pet?” this kid was real funny. she couldn’t turn  around fast enough and the way her chest was goin’ up and down like that mmm makin’ me go nuts here. she might have been some human, but i’m not gonna lie she had a nice rack, pretty soft too.

i couldn’t help my smirk rising when i saw her eyes flicker back an’ forth. aw little human lookin’ for escape. “ **_pet._ ** we talked about this, runnin’ ain’t gonna solve nuthin’.” i good see that she’s learnin’ pretty quick. “i had a lotta fun pet,” i leaned towards her, stars i wanted to maul that neck of hers. “hafta do it again sometime, with no interruptions.” i about growled in her ear. i wanted to destroy her now. have her screamin’. “heh ‘night pet.” 

i left her like that, climbin’ up the stairs.  heh let the games begin.

~PAPYRUS~

I WAS A BIT WORRIED ABOUT LEAVING THE HUMAN ALONE WITH MY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER, BUT I HAD NO CHOICE. UNDYNE HAD CALLED ME WITH THE REPORT OF ANOTHER MURDER….. ANOTHER CHILD.

ALTHOUGH WE MONSTERS ARE KNOWN FOR OUR CRUELTY AND WE HAVE TAKEN THE SOULS OF THE SEVEN FALLEN CHILDREN. WHAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING AS OF LATE MAKES EVEN ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, WANT TO VOMIT. 

BODIES WERE SO MANGLED AND WHAT ALPHYS HAS REPORTED SEEMED TO BE GNAWED ON. THERE WERE TIMES WE ONLY FOUND A POT ON THE STOVE AND THE SMELL OF COOKED FLESH LEFT BEHIND. THE DOG MONSTERS WOULDN’T EVEN CROSS THE STREET THE SMELL WAS THAT BAD. 

WHEN I HAD ARRIVED UNDYNE WAS SHOUTING ORDERS OUT TO ONE OF THE GUARDS. “Make sure to find all the pieces!” I APPROACHED UNDYNE AND STOOD NEXT TO HER WITH MY ARMS CROSSED. “IS IT THE SAME AS THE OTHERS?” UNDYNE LET OUT A HUFF. “Yeah boss, although the parts are more scattered this time, looked like this one tried to escape but in the end was roasted in the oven.” I RUBBED MY TEMPLE. “THIS CASE IS A ROYAL PAIN.” UNDYNE THREW HER HEAD BACK AND CACKLED. “Ya tellin’ me Asgore is loosin’ his shit about this.” I SCOFFED. “YES… HE HAS BEEN ON MY TAILBONE ABOUT IT AS WELL. WE NEED TO FIND HER, FOR NOW WE WILL PUT UP AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST FOR EVERYONE TO KEEP CHILDREN INSIDE OR ON CONSTANT WATCH.” UNDYNE SALUTES ME AND I WAVE HER OFF. RELUCTANTLY I GO INSIDE AND SEE THE DAMAGE. THERE WERE PIECES EVERYWHERE. I BELIEVE I EVEN SAW A PIECE OF FLESH DANGLING FROM A CEILING FAN IN THE LIVING ROOM. BLOOD WAS SPRAYED ON THE WALLS, FURNITURE, AND CARPET. 

IT WAS QUITE THE DISPLAY OF HORROR. I HAD TO SUPPRESS THE SHAKING OF MY BONES. EVER SINCE COMING TO THE SURFACE I HAD BEGUN TO RELAX AGAIN. WITH BEING TRAPPED UNDERGROUND FOR SO LONG MONSTERS HAD GONE FROM GENTLE AND NICE PEOPLE TO…. RATHER SPITEFUL AND ROUGH CREATURES. AT TIMES IT IS HARD TO REMEMBER WHEN EVEN MY OWN BROTHER AND I WERE… ACTUALLY HAPPY.

MY BROTHER HAD GROWN, OVER THE YEARS, TO DESPISE EVERYTHING. HE HAD STARTED DRINKING MORE. NO MATTER WHAT I HAD SAID HE WOULDN’T STOP. HIS VERY SOUL HAD CHANGED AND WITH THAT CHANGED HIM… HIS TEETH HAD GOTTEN SHARPER, HIS MAGIC BECAME RED,.....AND THE BLUE HOODIE THAT HE ALWAYS DONNED WAS REPLACED WITH THAT DISGUSTING BLACK HOODIE.

THE DAY HE CAME HOME WITH TWO MONSTER WOMEN ON HIS ARMS WAS THE DAY I LOST IT. HE WAS BEYOND HAMMERED. WHEN I HAD CONFRONTED HIM, HE HAD ONLY TRIED TO BRUSH IT OFF. WHEN I HAD GRABBED HIS SHOULDER TO STOP HIM, HE FLUNG ME BACK INTO THE WALL… SHATTERING THE  PICTURE OF US…THE THREE CRACKS ON SKULL A RESULT OF THE INCIDENT. HE ACTUALLY HAD THE GALL TO APOLOGIZE TO ME. 

THAT WAS THE DAY MY SOUL CHANGED FOREVER. I HAD ALSO RE-OUTFITTED MYSELF, GOT STRONGER, BECAME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND IN THE END NO LONGER ALLOWED SANS TO CALL ME BROTHER. 

HE DID NOT DESERVE TOO. 

EVEN WHEN WE GOT TO THE SURFACE SANS NEVER GOT BETTER… AND WHEN HE LEFT I WAS TRULY BESIDES MYSELF. I ALMOST BELIEVED WE COULD GO BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE…

“Hey you okay boss man?” I NEARLY JUMPED OUT OF MY BONES WHEN I HEARD UNDYNE BEHIND ME I WHIRLED AROUND TO FACE THE SNEAKY FISH MONSTER. “A-AH YES I-I’M FINE. I THINK YOU HAVE EVERYTHING IN CONTROL HERE, I’M GOING TO RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT.” DAMN… WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT ALL THIS…”Alrighty captain see ya Monday…. oh right don't forget we have the meeting about this year’s festival as well.” 

DRIVING BACK HOME I COULDN'T GET THOSE PESTERING THOUGHTS FROM MY HEAD, BUT I NEED TO PUT THEM ASIDE. THE FESTIVAL IS AROUND THE CORNER AND THERE WAS STILL LOTS OF WORK TO DO…. MAYBE SANS AND THE HUMAN WOULD LIKE TO GO. WE COULD BE LIKE… no… I PARKED THE CAR IN THE DRIVEWAY AND RESTED MY SKULL ON THE STEERING WHEEL. 

THERE WAS JUST TOO MUCH GOING ON, THAT EVEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE. 

STILL… I NEED TO JUST SUCK IT UP AND HOLD MY HEAD HIGH. I CANNOT ALLOW ANYONE TO SEE THIS SIDE OF ME. LEST MY IMAGE BE TARNISHED. AFTER SOME TIME I GOT OUT OF THE VEHICLE AND ENTERED THE HOME… ONLY THE HUMAN AND SANS WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. 

“HUMAN! SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?” I HEARD SOME SHUFFLING BEFORE SANS CAME DOWN THE STAIRS.

“hey boss what’s up?” SANS HAD THAT LOOK ON HIS FACE AGAIN, LIKE HE WAS GETTING INTO MISCHIEF. WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME. I’M GOING TO PUT HIM TO WORK. 

AS I RELAYED EVERYTHING GOING ON I NOTICED SANS WAS GIVING A FAR OFF LOOK. HE WAS DEFINITELY PLANNING SOMETHING. I AM JUST TOO TIRED TO DEAL WITH THIS. I FINALLY GOT HIS ATTENTION AGAIN AND WAS ABLE TO GET THROUGH TO HIM WHEN A LOUD CRASH CAME FROM UPSTAIRS. THIS NIGHT SEEMED TO WANT TO GO ON FOREVER. 

INVESTIGATING THE NOISE I HAVE THAT THE HUMAN WAS WEARING THAT DISGUSTING JACKET. WHEN GIVEN HER EXCUSE I WANTED TO LAUGH. I MADE SURE SINCE THE HUMAN HAD SUFFERED LAST WINTER TO KEEP THE HOUSE AT A PERFECT TEMPERATURE…. But then she said she liked it… I WANTED TO SCREAM. HOW COULD SHE LIKE THAT OLD THING AND YET AT THE SAME TIME… I FELT DARE I THINK IT… HAPPY… 

SANS ALSO SEEMED TO APPROVE. HIS FACE WAS DOING THAT WEIRD SMILE AGAIN. I AGREED TO LET HER KEEP THE JACKET AND GAVE MY OWN EXCUSE TO GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT. I DON’T THINK I’VE SEEN THE HUMAN RUN SO FAST BEFORE. WHEN I TURNED TO LOOK BACK AT SANS TO GIVE HIM THE BOOT HE TOO HAD DISAPPEARED. 

WELL. THIS HAD BEEN…. INTERESTING TO SAY THE LEAST.


	10. News and hiatus

Heeeey supersimpleharu here,

First off I want to thank everyone who has read this story, left kudos, and many wonderful comments it means so much to me! 

But i have some sad news

I am putting this story on hiatus.

Yeah ya heard that right… A hiatus. Now this doesn't mean I'm giving up on it completely. I’m just reaaally stuck on it. I've been even considering seeing if someone would like to take my notes and maybe continue where I left off. 

When i started this fanfic i knew what direction i wanted to take it in and well… It kind of took its own direction. Then i got the idea for a new fanfic that I've been itching to write. Which i will be starting after i put this out. 

The new fanfiction i will be writing out as much as i can out before i start posting it and it will have a schedule. If i cant find anyone to continue sweet and sour then hopefully something will click in my trash bin brain and i can finish it myself. 

If you would like to see about it send me a message and we’ll see how it goes! 

Until then thank you ladies, gentlemen, and almagamates and toodloo!


	11. Update!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo how bad?

Now this isnt definite because there is a TON going on right now (work, kids, girlfriend moving here, etc.) I also have two fanfics in the work: "From the Sky" and another I have been dabbling with. That being said I hate to leave this story unfinished. Now I can go about this several ways. I can rewrite what i have written (cause lets be honest some of this was all over the place.) Or just continue with what i have and get the story completed. Either way i will be cutting back on how long I originally planned on it being. I still want it to be a good read for everyone but at the same time it wont be nearly as long as i thought it would be. If someone has free time and wouldnt mind helping me out a bit i could get this done so much quicker. Basically need a muse so you get to read what i have and tell me if i should add, subtract, or if something doesnt sound right or whatever. (You will be given credit in the notes and whatnot.) Also bear in mind if you want to do this you will be given spoilers to what will happen in the story later whether or not its in the chapter we are working on. 

 

Welp that's it for now message me or reply in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking votes at the bottom


End file.
